Introductions
by Junez-chan
Summary: It has been three years since the ring battle and the Millefiore incident. The Ninth Vongola boss has decided that it’s time to introduce the young Decimo to Vongola! 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27
1. Vongola Nono

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-13, but shall increase through the chapters  
**Warning: **Yaoi (not any time soon though)  
**Summary:** It has been three years since the ring battle and the Millefiore incident. The Ninth Vongola boss has decided that it's time to introduce the young Decimo to Vongola!

-Chapter 1: Vongola Nono-

It has been three years since the ring battle and the Millefiore incident. The Ninth Vongola boss has decided that it's time to introduce the organization and HQ of Italy to the next hire, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's not like the kind old man has decided to take a break or abandon the family soon, but all he wants is to prepare his next successor to the system of a mafia family he will soon boss, located in a country totally new to him. Of course, the ninth couldn't effort the push and give a young Decimo a hard time.

So he has discusses this issue with the boy's home tutor, the unbeatable hitman whom he entrust all his hope with, and come to a conclusion that it would be a good idea to invite Tsunayoshi and his Guardians to Italy unofficially, personally, without informing the elders and allies family. This will be a good chance for young Japanese boy to learn and experienced everything off hand.

And as expected, Reborn had this manage in no time, before Tsuna knows it; he was on Vongola private plane with his Storm, Rain, Sun and Cloud Guardian. His Thunder Guardian couldn't come because Ipin, his play mate keeps whining about being alone the whole time he would be gone and the Arcobaleno himself didn't want to leave Nana all lonely at home and he is afraid to cause extra trouble for the Ninth.

Tsuna barely had any sleep during the whole flight to Italy, because Gokudera, sitting next to him, keeps babbling about how great and grand the Vongola family is. Half of it he had remembered hearing it before. The pale hair boy had grown longer hair and seems less enthusiastic in reactions, however, seeing that this is a first time for Tsuna and they have the opportunity to go to Italy together had impel him a great deal.

Yamamoto looks much the same as ever. The sword man has finally accepted the fact about the mafia, about the Vongola family and about Tsuna being the Tenth boss. It's a relief to Tsuna that he still treat everyone just like before. The smile, the good nature personally are still all there, even the naïveness. After the battle with the Millefeore, The three friends have become as close as ever, especially with Gokudera. Much to Tsuna calculations, this must be due to the many battles they have complete together. Now, he's still smiling, sitting across from them, listening to his Italian friend's story, enjoying it and doesn't seems to have enough.

Ryohei has grown up as well, apart from growing wilder hair, his personality has improved a great deal. He has more respect for Tsuna and his words make more sense. The extremeness is always there, which made him who he is. But more mature, in a sense that sets an ideal example to his kohais which Reborn is quite please with him. Apparently, Tsuna had just learned that the hyper boxing freak is sick of flying for many hours and therefore slept for almost the whole trip. Had Ryohei been active as usual, this plane would be at full chaos.

As for Hibari, nothing have really changed much at all, he's still as quite and violent as ever. His hair has gone wilder and his piercing gaze sends hairs on your back to stand. Though it's nothing like before, Tsuna is still not fully comfortable around Hibari. Right now he constantly flashes his eyes to the man's direction at the far end of the plane to make sure he's still asleep. Feeling slightly thankful that Ryohei did not join them right now. He couldn't imagine how Reborn could get a man who hates to mess around with issue involving with crowds and troublesome things to come along with them just be talking to him on the phone. But then again, he could never seems to understand his tutor.

Hibird resting peacefully on its master's shoulder. It always amuse Tsuna to no end how a man of Hibari taste could keep a weak, cute, little fluff ball as a pet for so long, and never get tired of it. He could guess that even Hibari has a soft side too, but he wouldn't go that far yet.

As soon as the plane landed at the national airport around 4 PM local time, all of them didn't even have to enter the terminal. The long, black limousine with a Vongola metal crest on front was waiting for them. Two men that he has never seen before, both in full black suit and tie, step up to him and inform him that they've take care of their passports and visas before ushering them into the vehicle. The young Vongola is extremely nervous, but at least, the strangers speak Japanese.

As they precede their journey to the Vongola district, his nervousness increases proportionally. On the other hand, the rest of his friends didn't face the same problem. As soon as Ryohei is back to his usual self, he, Gokudera and Yamamoto got so excited and as a result, talk non stop, which did nothing to cease the tension building inside him. Hibari has threatened them to shut up with a growl. Gokudera was pissed, but compile. This strangely helped Tsuna in a way.

They've reached a large mansion; Tsuna could imagine it as a good size museum. A very elegant in a Victoria style surrounded with a humongous garden he could only call it a park. But what really made him all petrify was the old man, Timoteo, Nono of the Vongola Family himself with a good number of his subordinates behind him, align themselves in neat rolls on either sides of the carpet leading into the mansion.

The last time Tsuna has seen the old man was in Japan, during the Ring battle. The boy got all worried, because Reborn told him that the Ninth is not doing very well with his health. But right now he's here, with his warm, welcoming smile on his face and Tsuna felt overwhelm with relief. He returns the smile and walk smartly forward. His Guardians follow closely behind.

Through all these pass years, he has learned what to do and act when faced with important people, inside, he felt like trembling to his feet from apprehensiveness, but he can't effort to make a fool of himself in front of the Ninth.

The bosses exchanges hands. The young boy tries his best not the tense from the unused touch.

"Welcome to Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I've been waiting for you and I'm very glad you are able to make it here." The same smile never leaves Timoteo's face.

At his point, the dread rush back to him again like waterfall. "…It's…. very kind of you to invite all of us… here…" . He tried his best to calm himself down and end up forgetting what Reborn told him to say in situations like these. How he wishes Ryohei could knock him out unconscious right now.

He leers at Gokudera for help, but his counselor doesn't seem to catch the message and stood proudly by his side.

Just when he though the whole world has abandoned him, the old man in front of him blurt out laughing playfully (it almost shocked him to death) and place a wrinkled hand on his head.

"There is no need get all tense up right now, Tsunayoshi-kun. The reason I personally invite you all here to get used to your surroundings." He gesture the area with his hand.

"Don't worry; the official meeting will not be held until I inform the Capo and the high ranked member of your coming in the next month or so. So it's not like you have to be so formal with me at the moment. Please relax and make yourself at home."

Tsuna is not sure if he catches every word the older man said. His head got all dizzy and cloudy. "T-there will be another official meeting?" He feels like he could faint now.

"Of course!," Came a small familiar voice, at the same time, something small and hard knock him at the back of his head. There is no need for anyone to tell him who was the owner of the said voice.

"Reborn-san!" exclaimed Gokudera, while the baby landed nicely beside the Ninth.

"Ciaossu!"

They hasn't seen the Arcobaleno in a month now because he's in Italy all those time. Reborn only had conversations with them through phones. That includes how he asked Tsuna and his crew over as well.

When his home tutor was gone, he though that the normal lifestyle, without all the drilling and torturing would come back to him. And he will be able to enjoy it. However, that never happened. Reborn has changed his life forever and have turn over a new leaf for him. No more Dame-Tsuna. He wouldn't deny it how much he misses his home tutor, how much he prefer Reborn by his side and could understand how Dino would have felt when Reborn left him. Tsuna could feel the slight guilt.

"Owww….." Tsuna rub the spot he has just been kicked, all the grayish, cloudy thoughts in his head now clear and fully alert. But he can't feel any irritation in himself. He was too happy to see the Arcobaleno that he didn't notice a grin creping up his face.

"Reborn….."

For a split second of glimmers that their eyes lock, before Reborn state a sentence in almost a whisper "All the talking after this."

Seeing that the tension has now eased, Timoteo made mental note to thanks Reborn later. It's amazing how Tsuna can recover so fast with this tutor around. Reborn often do things beyond his expectations.

"There are very few people who are aware of your coming. Eventually every member of the Vongola family including the allies will know you." said Reborn. "This mansion you see here is only use as a guess house for allies Don and important people. Iemitsu and his team stayed here regularly too."

"D…dad stayed here!?"

"Not right now though, the last time he contact me, he's in Florence, I'm sure he will pay a visit very soon." The Ninth reassure him.

"Now, shell we show you around this place, after that you guys can have dinner and take a rest."

"Explore and eat dinner to the extreme!"

* * *

This place is definitely much bigger than what Tsuna has first expected looking from the outside. The building is a four story design in U shape, blunt side facing the main gate and a smaller garden in between both protrudes of the structure.

The seven very large bedrooms located on the third floor, originally design for a Boss and his six Guardians. Obviously, Tsuna's bedroom is in the center. According to the dying will flame circle, to his right, storm, rain then thunder. To his left, sun, mist then cloud. There are more bedrooms for more guess on the forth floor as well.

First floor, dinning hall, located on the right where as living room on the left wing. All humongous in size. Tsuna is feeling nervous again at the very long, spotless dining table. The Ninth is thoughtful enough to serve them with Japanese food.

The current Vongola boss sits at the end of the table, Tsuna and Reborn on either side. All throughout the meal, almost everybody is talking. The Ninth asked him about Nana and told him about the mafia system he has never herd before from Gokudera, who was listening to every word intently taking mental notes.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't get Xanxus to come," he sigh, "He have improved so much and he's not as ruthless anymore…, I can't see why he wouldn't want to come."

Tsuna smile dryly at that, he's not so sure he is really to meet the scared man again so soon.

Yamamoto and Ryohei is chatting with glee about where the baseball player went the last time he made his visits to Italy with Dino in Gokudera's place.

"The pizza here is almost three times bigger then the one in Japan!"

Hibari, on the other hand sits quietly at his place farest from Tsuna. He is amazed to see the dark hair senpai not blurt out, destroying furnitures, or just walk off. Occasionally Tsuna would glance at Hibari in only a nano of a second to make sure he is doing ok. He is certain that Hibari has looked back at him a few times too, surely, the younger boy don't dare to make any eye contact.

However, Hibari still excuse himself early, claiming he is sleepy and need to rest. The Ninth said good night to everyone of them and said that he is very busy. He will try his best to visit again within this week. At that, Tsuna could feel a great deal of guilt.

"It was very nice chatting with you Tsunayoshi-kun" They shook hands for the second time that evening before he his subordinate open the door to his limousine for him. Just before the vehicle move, the Ninth rolls down the window.

"I'm sure Reborn will do a good job instructing you like he always did, I'll also try to ask Xanxus to visit, it would be nice to meet again since so long," he flashes a tired smile, ready to roll the glass back when Tsuna started.

"I'm very sorry Ninth… I've been a big trouble for you all these years." He stares down at his own feet when he realizes what he has just said. "And for Reborn too.., I'm very sorry"

The older man was struck dumb for a few second, but his expression softens and he chuckle. "All I've always want is to see your successions and brings bright future to the Vongola. I respect your decision, and I'm very glad you choose this path." He gaze at the grinning Arcobaleno besides the Japanese boy. "It told me that Iemitsu and I have made the right choice, Tsunayoshi-kun".

"Please call me Tsuna. Umm… well… that's what I'd prefer everyone to call me". He scratches the back of his sheepishly. "Now that we are… friends, I mean… closer then before…" He can feel his cheek getting warmer.

"Well done," Timoteo reassure him with that warm smile again. "Tsuna-kun".

The boy couldn't help returning a very bright smile.

After the limousine is out of sight the Ninth lean back on his seat start talking to his driver.

"Isn't your son amazing, Iemitsu?"

The man reply with a chuckle "he sure is!"

* * *

Peawwww I've never though that I'll ever written a fanfic in my life. I've read many fics and both terrible and good ones and somehow I though it would be cool to give it a try . I've always dreamed of writing one and I hope it's not too bad. I might draw some scene for my own fic as well lol.

I love 692718 and 8059 (and anyoneXTsuna too!)!!

This is obviously my very first one, and English is definitely NOT my first language and my grammar sucks, have lots to work on. Please review to correct me and tell me how you guys like it .

Sorry for the poorly named title ". Any how, please Enjoy!

Edit: I need to correct some grammar mistakes, very sorry .


	2. Surprises

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-13, but shall increase through the chapters  
**Warning: **Yaoi. (Not that soon)

-Chapter 2: Surprises-

Of all the harsh battle they've gone through, Hibari couldn't believe he has been softer…., at least with Tsuna alone. However it didn't make any huge different and not surprisingly the younger boy, who is always so slow, haven't noticed it. He had gone through all the trouble allowing the three friends to chat non-stop in the plane without asking them to shut up by biting them to death.

And again tonight, during dinner, he could've just pull himself out of it and not even bother to join dinner with so many herbivores. That old man looks harmless, but dangerous at the same time though.

A soft puff of Hibird's feather brush lightly against his cheek, interrupt his train of though. He was sitting, leaning against the window sill. Out side, he could see the same black limousine which drove them here move further away into the darkness.

The chief of the disciplinary committee stood up to stretch, and yawn in the process. He looks around his spacious bedroom. Every single inch decorates in European style, far from what he uses to see back in Japan.

With realizing, his was pulled back to his thoughts. During dinner, he knows that the little herbivore leer at him a few times. He gazes back at the younger boy as many times too, but their eyes never met. He feels the slight disappointment there. The way Tsuna hides his face tells him that the brown hair boy still have fear for him. Which half of him is satisfy, but another half is annoyed. He can't tell why. Why?! There is this restless feeling as to why he didn't like that. A frown crept up his usually emotionless face.

He glances at the clock; it's already twenty to ten. He wonders if Tsuna is still downstairs. Wait. Why would he bother to know any way? What must he care? The dark hair boy sighs; maybe he should get ready for bed now.

After he's done with all his hygiene business in the restroom, covered in white bathrobe. He move to his wardrobe and was surprise to see all his belongings already there, except his cloths! And what made him narrow his eyes in suspicious way are those many t-shirts of same size, arrange by colors, light to dark. There are many black suits and tie hanging next to them too.

* * *

After the Ninth left the Mansion, he could fully act like himself again. Though exhausted from the trip and all he still enjoyed listening to his two best friends and a senpai's conversations with Reborn. After they've taken shower in their own respective bathrooms, they are all in his room now, chatting animatedly on the floor, next to his bed. Their expression clearly shows that they've missed the Arcobaleno as much as Tsuna. He never has to ask any questions because his friends are already doing all the talking for him.

"We missed you to the extreme! Pao Pao-sensei!"

"What kind of mission did the Ninth ask of you? Reborn-san."

"This place is awesome! How long are we going to be here? Little guy."

"Not until the introduction ceremony, but that wouldn't happen so soon, not until I have prepared Tsuna well. I can make the Ninth lose face in front of the higher ranked, can I."

"Isn't that amazing, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera ball one of his hands into a fist excitedly. "Now every single person in Vongola and the allies' family will know…"

The silver hair boy's exclamation pulse dead when he sees his Boss's dozed face. The small boy's head bended forward. His eyes hid under the shadows of his damp hair.

"Better let Jyuudaime rest now. Hey! Be gentler! Lawn head!" Gokudera rush to his boss's side when Ryohei attempt to lift the small, frail body up.

"My my, I'm not at all surprise," sigh the baseball player.

"Poor Jyuudaime, he hasn't had enough sleep for weeks!" said Gokudera, worriedly after he covers his boss with warm blankets.

"How was Tsuna doing?" asked the little hitman.

"Sawada is not very cheerful when you are gone, Pao-sensei" said, Ryohei "He even eat lesser to the extreme!"

Reborn sigh but smile anyways, his small hand brush the soft hair from his pupil's forehead, "This kid is always the same as ever".

The three of them are soon dismissed by Reborn. The Sun Guardian's bedroom is on the opposite of the other two. After a word of goodnight, he gave a long yawn and slumber away. Gokudera and Yamamoto turn on their heels and proceeds to their own rooms.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" remarked the taller boy, grinning from ears to ears.

"Che!" The pale boy just blows air out of his nose in annoyance.

It paranoid him to no end (though not as much as before), he used to wonder how a person could be so optimistic at all times. Either this baseball nut IS a nut, or he is mad. But as they spend more time together he slowly get used to it. Yamamoto can be very serious when he wants to, he have seen it all.

"It's so nice that Tsuna's grandpa invites us all here." he chuckle happily.

Gokudera've gone completely numb, '_who the hell told this idiot that the Ninth is the Tenth's grandfather?!_'

"What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

The Italian boy clutches his temple, feeling a little dizzy. "It's nothing."

Soon, they're in front of the Storm Guardian's room. Gokudera reach out to open the door and move inside.

"…Oi!" He scowls when he sees that the Rain Guardian hasn't moved from his spot, "Why the hell are you still here? Go back to your room damnit!"

The smile never leaves the spiky hair boy's face. "My room is next to yours, just further down." He waits incase Gokudera want to say something before continuing. "So I attempt to walk you to your room, it's only normal to wait tills you close the door."

"Tch…" the smaller boy couldn't bother listen, his hand on the doorknob, ready the swing the door back close when larger hand grab his wrist, paralyzed his motion.

The Italian boy was taken by complete surprise that his words of protest fail to escape. He turns his head to the taller boy who was no longer on his previous spot, but is now towering over him, face close to his. He didn't even realize that all the frowning has long gone from his own face.

He got even tenser when he has a clear view of the other boy's expression. No smile, seemingly emotionless yet full of emotion at the same time. This is not the first time Gokudera has seen Yamamoto like this, somehow he only shows it when they were alone and the silver hair boy never seems to grow a resistant to it.

The swordsman's expression return to his usual, carefree one in recorded time. He squeezes the smaller wrist playfully and whispers, "Sweet dreams" beside the other boy's ear before retreating and smiling sweetly.

Gokudera did his best to fight down the blush creeping up his entire feature, turning his face away in a fail attempt to hide it. He gets even more pissed and embarrassed when the taller boy starts laughing. All he wants to do now is to blow this bustard up into pieces.

"G…Gokudera, you're so…"

He snaps his hand away from Yamamoto's reach and pushes the tall boy away from the door. Cursing under his breath, he shut it close with a loud thud.

The baseball player, who was now left in the hallway, blinked when the door was thrown shut in front of him. He gave a small sigh before he continues down the corridor to his own room, and couldn't help smiling widely. A different smile he usually wares though.

* * *

Hibari is definitely not a morning person, however, as a Disciplinary Committee chairman; it is his role to set a good example to every one. Hi-bird had helped him a great deal waking him up in the morning. For the fluff yellow ball will either sing a Namimori anthem or peck lightly on his nose. After he is fully alert, it would fly outside doing 'who knows what' every morning.

The king size bed and soft blankets have been a little too comfortable. It takes an endeavor effort to drag himself out of coziness of futons. He gone off doing his morning errands in the bathroom and is now back in front of the double door wardrobe. He spends a minute to sweep his eyes across the rows of t-shirt. Who ever own this place clearly wants him to wear these, every day… Not that he is complaining or anything, these t-shirts are similar to his school uniform, and it's not like he have a choice. At least he gets to wear his own pajamas last night.

He walks down stairs after fully dress in t-shirt, black suit and a tie, towards the kitchen area. It's common sense that that's where normal people would go, right?

Looks like Hibari was correct, because the Storm Guardian was already there. Wearing identical outfit as he is; only his t-shirt has thin stripes and his tie is loose. Gokudera is looking distantly out the large window; both hands shoved in his pants pockets.

As he walked in further into the dinning room, he could see the Yamamoto Takeshi collapsed in his slumber on the long table, also wearing black suit, however the tie around his neck still hung undone. His face hid in his arms. He looks around but couldn't see the other two…, well, three, are no where to be seen.

There are already plates, covered with silver convex lid, where he believes to be foods underneath. However, they are clearly untouched. Both herbivores obviously haven't begun eating. On the other hand, he's already starving; he hadn't eaten much last night, therefore starts lifting the various silver covers to see what is inside.

"Oi! Don't touch the food damnit!" Gokudera growl, waking the dozed boy at the table in the process.

Yamamoto rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, when he have a clear view of what happen he offered a lazy smile, "Good morning, Hibari"

"Why aren't you weaklings eating?" his voice flat as ever.

The spiky hair boy chuckle, "Gokudera said to wait for Tsuna," he lean forward elbow on the wooden table, head resting on his hands. "Not that I mind waiting, but I'm hungry already."

With that, he conclude that the small boy have slept in. They must've gone to bed quite last night.

"Just shut up! No body is eating before Jyuudaime!" insist, the silver haired boy.

"I don't think so," Hibari uncover more lids, "I have no reason to wait for the runt."

"You bastard! You have no respect for the Tenth! Want na fight?!"

"No problem" he raised his tonfa which seems to appeared out of thin air.

Yamamoto starts panicking and sits up on his chair, fully alert. Just before The Cloud Guardian could charge in, came the voice which sounds like it came from heaven for the baseball player.

"Sorry everyone, I slept in…," Tsuna rush into the dinning room his hair still damp and messy. As expected, he is wearing a suit as well, both hands working on his tie. He smiles sheepishly before his expression changed into a shock one, at the sight in front of him.

"...W…what's going on?" his face turning pale, "Are you fighting again?..."

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera widen his eyes slightly, before retreating from his combat stance. "G…good morning! Did you sleep well?" He searches for suitable words which hardly answer the questions. As a right hand man, never would he want his boss to worry about something like this.

"Um… well…," Tsuna mumble, a little loss.

"It's nothing," said Hibari, putting his tonfa away while Gokudera shoots danger glare at him.

"Ah…, that's good," The young boss sighs in relief, a hand on his chest. It would be a night mare if the two of them where to fought here.

Yamamoto is as relieved, feeling thankful that his friend came in time and mutter. 'Thanks goodness'. "Yo Tsuna!, so how do you sleep?"

The brown hair boy scratches the back of his head, the sheepish grin return once again, he chuckle before replying dryly, "It was very good, actually. I bet because the bed is so cozy. I feel like I haven't had a good deep sleep for…!"

Tsuna froze dead when a figure suddenly stands in front of him, so close. It was no one other than Hibari Kyoya. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto is down right petrify. All too surprise themself.

The young Vongola boss, at this point, expect a blow on his face for waking up late or what ever the reason. He could've shut his eyes but for some reason is looking at the taller boy's face.

It was emotionless as ever, soon, Hibari's eyes move downward, his hand reached out and proceed tying the younger boy's tie neatly, before he move to the dinning table, and fetch food for himself, while the rest of the room stood in silence, startled and still confuse. Especially Tsuna, of course.

"Oya! Time for breakfast!" came a loud voice which made the three best friends jump from fright. Ryohei came in the room, all bright and happy in his yellowish t-shirt.

The pale hair boy look around, "What's the matter? You guys looked like you've seen a ghost to the extreme!"

Yamamoto forced a smile and laugh dryly.

Tsuna tried his best to regain his composure. "Ah…Don't worry, nii-san, it's nothing. Oh, b…both of you hasn't started eating? You didn't have to wait for me."

Gokudera snapped back to reality at his boss's voice, "W…we can't do that! Jyuudiame!"

"Any ways, now that Tsuna is here, why don't we start eating already?"

"R…Reborn!"

Tsuna almost fall backward at the second shock he had that day. Reborn's head was poking out of where it was supposed to be a clock! The Arcobaleno leap and landed gracefully on the table.

* * *

After breakfast, they've decided to take a good walked in a garden, its difficult to see the last night they explored this place because it was already very dark. Hibari excuse himself early again, however, eats more than last time. When Reborn ask him where he was going. The dark hair boy said he would go look for his Hibird.

"Why are all our clothes gone? Pao Pao-sensei?" Ryohei asked the hitman, who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"I want all of you to get used to wearing them, here, it's necessary just like a uniform."

"Ma… this is making me nervous!" Yamamoto, who finally have his tie done properly, chuckle.

They notice a doorbell rang. Since they're already outside Tsuna walk towards the door perk his head to the side of the building in an attempt to find out who came. He saw a glimpse of dark purple, when suddenly someone jumped on him. Taken by complete surprise, his eyes widens, he stumbles backward and fall on his behind.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright!?" The silver hair boy rush to his side.

"Owww…" The young boss rubbed his sore bottom, the person who jumped on him still have an arm around his neck, now sitting on his lap. Not until the person lift a face up, that he know how it is.

"C…Chrome!" What a surprise to see her here. Now he has all kinds of question running in his head.

The girl smile cheerfully when her name was called, she gave him a light peck on her boss's cheek and burry her face in his chest. "I missed you so much, Boss."

Tsuna's face is now covered in a different shade of red; his counselor looks like he is ready to explode.

"Oi!!" Screamed Gokudera, "You little bitch! Away from Jyuudaime now!" He would've thrown the girl in the air for hugging his precious Tenth, if not for Yamamoto and Ryohei, who hold him back.

Chrome's grip on Tsuna loosens, and she had a fearful expression on her face. "I was just greeting boss."

They hasn't seen her in a while, now that Tsuna think of it, the last time he saw her was about last month ago or so, just when Reborn said he need to return to Italy.

"Ha ha ha ha!" came a low familiar laugh. Tsuna automatically turn to the direction it came from, and saw his father, wearing black suit and tie just like the rest of them, walking towards him with the Kokuyo boys, Ken and Chikusa.

"Dad!" The Ninth had told them that the man would pay a visit soon, but who would expect it to be this soon. And what get him all dazzle is, why is he with the Kokuyo gang?

"Hey, son!" he offer a large hands to helped him and Chrome return to their feet. Every one, with the exception of Reborn is as surprise to see the leader of the ECDEF.

"Jyuudaime's father!" the hot headed boy finally stops squirming.

"Ha ha ha ha!" More laugh from Iemitsu, "I bring her along because she keeps whining that she wants see you, Tsuna. Getting popular with girls, huh?, I'm proud!"

The brown hair boy glares at his father which demands a better explanation about everything. Iemitsu finally gave up and starts to clarify the situation for his son. He sighs and started. "I bring the Kokuyo gang to Italy, because they are necessary for us in fighting an allegation."

"Fight an allegation? For who…" he grasp, who else could it be, involving the Kokuyo gang. "Rokudo Mukuro?!"

His father points an index finger at him, resembling a gun. "Bingo!" he grin widely.

The Tenth's three Guardians who are there tense at the name. Tsuna have several emotions in him right now, including hopeful and fear. Ken growl lowly, blow air out of his nose loudly, while Chikusa is still and emotionless as ever.

"Um… So how about the case" His curiosity have gotten the better of him.

Iemitsu sigh, "This case isn't small; this is going take long time and the court is being fishy." He scratches the back of his head in a tired way. "Hasn't Reborn told you a thing?"

Tsuna has been expecting this... So the allegation has been going on for a month now, and Reborn is helping? Does this means the Ninth called Reborn back to…

"I was about to tell them everything last night but your stupid son doze off first."

"Ha ha!, is that so?" Leader of the ECDEF flash a lively smile before turning to the girl at Tsuna's side. "Sa! Enough meeting, Chrome, you guys should go back to our place soon, the Vendicare have been keeping a close eye on you guys, now that the case is not over yet."

"Huh! Are you leaving already, dad?" Even though he is often tired of his father and he doesn't think he has very much to share and talk about, they rarely get to meet each other. And seeing that he would be gone again made him a bit quail.

"Alright," nod the dark purple hair girl and looks at her boss with longing eyes before giving Tsuna one last tight hug and hurried after Ken and Chikusa who already start walking back to Oregano's car.

"Who says I'm going any where?"

"!?..."

"I missed my son too! I've decided to stay here for a while, is there a problem? Reborn."

"Can't see any."

"Ha ha ha ha! Isn't that great, Tsuna? Now we can have some father and son time together." He ruffles his son's hair playfully.

"Sounds fun!" laugh, Yamamoto.

"Let's give them some private time, shell we?" said Reborn, asking the rest to head back into the mansion.

"Stop it dad!" Tsuna tried to depart himself from his father's reach.

Soon, Iemitsu stop playing with his hair. His father hasn't changed one bit, which tells Tsuna that he's fine, and he's happy to know that. He finally came to accept the fact of who his father really is. It still awes him even now.

"You look fine, son, I'm glad"

"I am, …there is nothing to worry."

The older man sigh and his expression soften, "How is Nana?"

"Mom is good, Lanbo and Ipin is there to keep her company." The boy smiles thinking about his mother, she is truly a strong woman.

"That's good" Iemitsu's grin widen. "So, what would you like to ask of me?"

"!...Huh?"

"It's written all over your face!" He chuckle when he saw Tsuna's unsure face. "Just tell me, what you want to know about Mukuro!"

Tsuna's looked away feeling uneasy, partly wonder how his father manages to read his mind. "…You lied,"

"…Pardon?" Iemitsu's picked his ear, not quite sure if what he just heard is correct.

The young Vongola glance at his father, his mouth pressed into thin line. "Part of what you said to everyone earlier... I'm not certain which part it was, but a part of it is a lie."

"…." There was a silence, and even more silence.

"…Where exactly is Mukuro?"

With that, his father broke into a wholehearted laughter that he needs to hold on to a tree for support, drops of tear seeps at the corner of his eyes. Tsuna was startle, annoy and embarrassed all at once.

"W…what is so funny!" his face flush red, loosing every bit of his self confidence.

After the older man has regained himself he stated. "It's just…., ha ha, it just freaked the crap out of me, Tsuna… Who would've though… ha ha, well done! Son"

Seeing his son's confused face, he asks "What makes you say that? What have you notice?"

Tsuna tilts his head to the side, "Because if the case is not over, there is no way the Vidicare, who is very very strict, will allow the prison breaker like Ken and Chikusa to wander around like this. That's simply not their way."

His father folds his arms in front of him, nodding in a thoughtful way. "And plus…," added Tsuna. "I can detect it in your voice."

Iemitsu was amuse, his blinked several times. But then offered a soft smile and pat his son's head lightly. His son really has grown.

"So… how is Mukuro?"

"He's fine." Answered, his father.

The young boss sigh in relief, "That's good…" he never would want any one to get hurt. Especially after seeing where Mukuro was in vision, during the Ring battle between the Mist Guardians. He looks at the ground as image of Mukuro being chain up run through his head.

The older man study the boy's face for a moment. "Wouldn't it be nice to actually meet him?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Tsuna perk his head up at the realization of what he has just said, his eyes widen in fright. "No!" He shook his head, "I mean…, it would be nice to see how he was doing and all, but…" Just thinking about meeting the said man, gives him goose bumps.

"You asked for it," His father said with a chuckle.

The brown hair boy look at his father, confuse. Suddenly goose bumps on his body increased ten fold when he sees who just walked out from behind a tree.

The man grin mischievously, his mix matched eyes locking with his brown ones. Tsuna's body feels numb, unable to lift a finger as if under a spell as those thin lips move slowly.

"Good morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"R..Rokudo Mukuro!?"

* * *

I personally looooove this chapter!! Mainly because there is fluff 8059!! XD /me scream. I love this pairing to the extreme!! They are so cute together! It's so fun to write because their character is so straight forward, don't you think?

I also like it because 18 made his move . (Gosh! He was so hard to write!) Though 27 barely understood what happens.

Here, we also get to see how strong the bond of Tsuna and Reborn is.  
27 also shows his dad that he has some what grow up. And so he will show it to the others too! XD

When I was almost half way writing this chapter, I came to realize that I let 59 called 27 'Jyuudaime' while he called Timoteo 'the Ninth'! !! But if I use 'Kyudaime', would that be even more strange?? I bet.

Peaw, I had no idea it would be this long, sorry everyone . I've planed to stop when Mukuro appears in the first place, but as it gets so long, half of me want to stop at where Chrome arrives.

(Of course, I could rush and cut short the part where the conversation of Iemitsu and Tsuna took place. But hell! Good writers would never do that! and I have to follow their path . )

I hope you are not tired of Hibari's thoughts yet . It's kinda important.

So what do you think?? My vocabulary is very limited because English is not my first language, please excuse me. But I am trying my best though, I really am!

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**!

It really will encourage me to write more! I need those!  
And lastly, many thanks to the people who review! Thank you, thank you very much!

Omg, I'm suffering a terrible head ach right now, and it gives me a very hard time double chacking my work TTATT".


	3. Rokudo Mukuro

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-13, but shall increase through the chapters  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter3: Rokudo Mukuro-

"It has been a while, Vongola".

Tsuna feel like taking a step backward, but then again, his whole feel numb. He could feel sweat running down the side of his face. It was as if all the air were evacuated out of his lung. The man in front is fearsome, just like Hibari, but in different ways. For Hibari, you'll know when he's about to hit you because he'll raise his tonfas. However for Mukuro, he could play with your mind without raising a finger. The young Vongola wonder if he's in one right now.

"Hey! Quit it!"

The brow hair boy feels as if the spell has broke, because suddenly he could move his body once again. The atmosphere seems less awkward.

"Ku fu fu fu." Mukuro smile's widens, a more playful one this time. "I'm very sorry, Sawada-san"

As for Tsuna, a little puzzled, he turns to the older man next to him. His father is glaring at the dark blue hair boy with unhappy expression on his face, arms still folding in front of his chest.

"D…Dad?"

He has never seen his father like that; however, it expression changed completely when he turns to him.

Iemitsu gave his son an uneasy smile. "You alright?"

"Huh?... Oh…, I'm fine" The young boss is still perplexed, but there are some things he needs to make sure. "…So…is Mukuro with you the whole time?"

"Ha ha ha. Well, actually… yes." The older man laughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly "I plan to surprise you later but since you've figured it out…" He glances at Mukuro one last time, before heading for the mansion. "I'll see you inside later on then."

Tsuna is alert, "Wait! I'm..." He follow his father, however, the man hold him in place.

He smile, "No son, not yet." His son is looking at him with an 'I can't believe you did this to me' face… He feels guilty but precedes walking away anyways.

Tsuna don't understand why his father wants to leave him here with the devil boy. He gaze fallows his father. Even when his figure already disappeared behind the double door, he still stares emptily at it, not wanting to face the reality.

"Ku fu fu fu,"

The younger boy couldn't help stiffen up, that laugh always sounded so… untrustable. The brown haired boy is always fully alarmed by it. He slowing spun his head around towards the voice.

"It looks like you're fine,"

Tsuna jump a few feet backward, the blue hair boy was so close and it scared the shit out of him which made the taller boy laugh again.

Mukuro looks very much the same as ever in appearance, only with longer hair. He has grown taller just like the rest of his friends too. There are many red marks and cuts on his arms and a few around his right, scarlet, eye.

"My gosh!" The brown hair boy grasp and rush forward, taking the taller boy's hand to have a good look at it.

The Mist Guardian widens his eyes in surprise, before it narrows again. The corner of his lips curls into a smirk. He did not expect something like this

"This is terrible!" Panicked, Tsuna. "Are you alri…!" He pulse, dropping Mukuro's hand, taking a small step backward when he saw that mischievous face, regretting his own actions. He's not sure if he should feel pity for this person.

"It's nothing." Smiled, Mukuro.

"…There must be a reason for my father to leave me here…" he lowers his gaze, feeling nervous.

"Of course there is," Mukuro leans forward, not wanting the smaller boy to ignore him.

The young boss perks his head up out of curiousness, only to learn that the other boy is so close to him again. He is startle alright, but he is not going to make a fool of himself like earlier, so he just practically jerks his head further away.

"What is it then?"

"It's a promise," The blue hair boy lift up one of his hand and trace a vertical line down the other boy's cheek with the back of his index finger, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. "That if I wouldn't do anything, he'll lie to you for me…, and that includes giving me some time alone to…"

Mukuro was interrupted that instant when a good size 'who knows where it came from' tree branch drop right on Tsuna's head causing him to collapse to the ground.

The blue hair boy was stunned; he hastily looks upward to the direction the goddamn branch came from.

"Hey," Came the cold, piecing voice, "do you think this is the place to be doing something like that?"

The Mist Guardian's surprised expression only lasted for a millisecond, before it converts into a cunning one. "Oh,… if it isn't Hibari Kyoya."

The most proficient of the Guardians was sending danger glare at them. He's standing on a largest branch of a tall tree closest to Tsuna. His favorite tonfa in one of his hands.

"Owww….," The poor little boss moans in pain, simultaneously rubbing his head after he managed to push the large branch aside. He stutters after seeing who just join them. "Hi…Hibari-san!"

Who would have though that Disciplinary Committee chairman was inspecting not only in the Namimori town, but here as well. Tsuna hasn't seen him all morning, wait, did he say something about looking for his Hibird during breakfast? He can't see it any where now.

Hibari's sharp, icy eyes flicker over the new comer, clearly not at all please at the boy's presences. Mukuro stare back in a challenging way, a smirk returns to his face. Tsuna could almost see a tingle of spark, between them and was scared to death. He couldn't imagine what would happen next, hopefully this wouldn't involve him.

* * *

Yes, he never wanted to imagined what would happen if they actually start fighting. If not for Reborn, who showed up from 'who knows where' splash a good amount of water at the three of then all at once. Tsuna is more than grateful that his tutor came in time. That was so close!

He was bemused to see that Hibari has actually calm down. For from what he has seen, no one has been able to do it, except Reborn. Somehow, Hibari have some respect for the Acobaleno.

The little hitman say greetings to Mukuro and asked them to change into new cloths before they get sick. The brunette is the first to move. He and the blue hair boy narrowed their eyes at each other as they passes.

When they head back inside, Gokudera is already running for the door. As if there is something very important he has to do here and now.

"Jyuudaime! Is everything ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" His right hand man off course, rush to him, speaking so fast out of anxiousness without missing a beat. He didn't looked surprise to see Mukuro.

After Tsuna ignored the bump on his head and lied that he's ok, Gokudera glare at the blue hair boy in warning.

"If there is even a scratch on the Tenth I'll make sure tomorrow never comes for you!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Came, non other than his father, Ryohei and Yamamoto fallow him closely. "This is brilliant! Your Guardian is able to tell that there is something wrong from what I said as well! Isn't that amazing, Tsuna?" He gave Gokudera a manly pat on his back.

"But Sawada-dono, why would you want to do that?!" the silver hair boy demands, can't believe what the man has just done.

"Fu ku ku ku, it's a promise…"

* * *

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya couldn't understand himself. Usually, he wouldn't allow himself to be unsure. It's important that he always know what he is doing. Always know what he wants and always straight forward.

Since when did something strange start happening? Hardly could he remember, but he knows that it happen today, firstly before breakfast. When he saw the frail animal frighten, pale face, he didn't feel like causing trouble and strangely loss appetite in biting the bomber boy to death. And seeing that the herbivore have such a hard trying to have his tie done, he even go as far as helped out. His body is practically moving before his thoughts. This is not like him at all.

But why in Kami's sake?! That's currently what he's trying to figure out, because hell! It' keeps happening.

_During breakfast, when the weaklings are eating, he though that by looking at the herbivore, it would made him think better. However, he was proven wrong for he found himself just looking…almost dreamily. It's so hard for him to snap away…_Wait!... What the hell does that mean?

_Hibari was driven back to reality when he feels the hitman's eyes on him. The unreadable face offered him what he thought was a smirk. With that, he decided that its best in the long run to leave his place soon, after his stomach is full off course. And when the baby asked him where he's going he came up with a very lame excuse as looking for his pet._

_When he step outside the mansion, Hibird flew out of some random tree and landed so lightly no his shoulder he barely feels it. After a yawn, he decided that a short nap would only do him good._

Hibari collapse on a sofa after he finishes changing into new sets of cloths, still a t-shirt. At this point, he closes his eyes and places his arm above it as memories of what just happened run through his mind.

_It feels like it has only been a split of second after he closes his eyes, that he heard the sliver hair Italian yelled. He starts regretting for not biting him to death earlier. He was lying on a branch of a tree, both arms behind his head. The brunette adjusted his position and he could see a group of people below, just few feet away. Technically, he wouldn't stand to watch crowds, but he's too lazy to move and decided that watching wouldn't hurt._

_His eyes widen slightly at the sight of a girl with an eye patch, on top of the herbivore. And it annoys him severely and even stiffens when the girl kissed Tsuna's cheek. He couldn't understand how a person could allow another one to touch him that much. If something like that were to happen to him, he would have to bite that annoying animal to death._

_The dark hair boy unconsciously emits dark, dangerous aura. Hibird's alarmed chirp told him that it has got all frighten up. He inhale slowly, trying to regains his composure and came to realized that he has both his hand balled in a deadly tight fists. Slowly, Hibari relax his hands and look at it, his nails has dig into his palms, causing blood to seeps out from the cuts._

Was he angry? This looks like it… But why? He starts asking himself questions again. Now there are even more puzzles for him to solve.

_The crowd caught his attention as they move passed the tree he have been resting on. He stayed dead still and not a single one of them notice his presence. Hibari has gotten pretty good at it, and this also includes moving in stealth, like a cat, a carnivore._

_Now Tsuna is left alone with a man he remembered to be the boy's father. He smile when he saw that the girl and the other two Kokuyo boys are loading themselves in to a car in front of the mansion, he didn't need any more crowds to drives him nuts. _

_After the herbivore and his dad played a bit, their conversation turned into a more serious one. The boy looked uneasy before the man starts laughing. Hibari frown, wonder what could it be about._

_His body tensed up again, when he saw who just came. The leader of the Kokuyo gang, a man he had vowed to bite him to death, was standing in front of the herbivore. _

_They have a good stare at each other and the small boy's color wasn't looking good. He wonders why his father wasn't doing anything._

Is he worrying? No, off course not! Why should he cares what happens.

_The boy's father finally shouts out something and the herbivore seems better. Then…His father intends to leave his son alone with Mukuro? Is he crazy or something?! _

_Hibari is peeved when Tsuna rush to Mukuro's side. Hibird flew away from him out of pure fright as he decided that he WANTS to know what the conversation is about, and therefore move closer. He jumped to the closest tree possible, with stealth…_

"_Of course there is," could be heard from the blue hair boy_

_As he lean closer to the smaller boy, the brunette already have his tonfa in his hand. A vein throbbing at his head._

"_What is it then?"_

_Mukuro reached a hand forward and something in Hibari shatter as he snapped and came loose, a vein at his head increase tenfold. Many sharps pointy pins pierce out of his tonfa and he gave a large branch next to him a full force blow._

_It breaks off easily and falls straight on Tsuna. He was strangely please when the small boy got all puzzled._

_Hibari's attention now focuses at the standing boy. That face really pissed him off. He can feel himself heating up._

Cold water had him all startle, that baby clearly is waiting for this. Hibari often hear him saying something like 'Guardians shouldn't fight each other' or something like that. Yes, he has some respect for the mysterious kid. The baby IS strong.

* * *

I LOVE this chapter! XD

From obvious reasons lol. Yay! For Mukuro!! Hope I don't disappoint you guys !! I've tried my best!!  
I have no idea it was going to be so long, though. (I made him a promise freak! Omg!)

Please don't get tired of Hibari thoughts yet ok? again, it's important! Now I get to write his view, it's so hard and at the same time so FUN! XD. I love how he intrude them lol.

Oh and don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to make Hibari the only main one here, it's just that it would be way, way too long if I try to cram Mukuro view in there. So let's see him in next chapter shall we?

Please **READ** and **REVIEW** . I'd love to know what you think and all.  
And lastly, thank you very much for those of you who review!! Love you all! XD


	4. Sorrow

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-13, but shall increase through the chapters  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 4: Sorrow-

After Tsuna changed into a dry, clean set of cloths, he was then dragged by Reborn to what looks like an office. A desk in the center of the room surrounded with book shelves full of thick, old literatures and anthologies. The young Vongola heir paled, he was aware of this but when it were to happened for real he got all panicked. These three years, he have proven to his tutor that he's the type that learn better with his body, hardly did he want to place his own category with Ryohei, but he guess that might be true.

He whine when Reborn place what looks like a history text book on the desk. After a hard hit on the back of his head, the hitman told him that it's important for answering questions the higher ranked might be shooting at him during the introduction ceremony to see if he worth the position. Reborn couldn't stand to let both the Ninth and Iemitsu loose face.

Tsuna could look for hundreds of complains but though it would be wiser not to say it. Feeling violate, he made low grumble. The Acobaleno study his feature, before stating that he's not the only one on this, for his Guardian is going to have to know some of these things too. With that, Tsuna felt a great deal of guilt; it is as if he's the one who dragged the rest of them into this.

The large literature text book is all written in Italian, his jaws dropped, simultaneously turning to his tutor.

"How the hell am I going to understand all these?!" The young boss protest.

But someone like Reborn is always prepared. He took out a Japanese translated version out of 'who knows where' and unceremoniously drops it in front of him.

"These have no illustration and photos on them, unlike the official book. Be thankful, your Guardians except for Gukudera and Mukuro have to read from the copy I gave them. That would be much more boring."

Tsuna gave a long sigh and start flipping through pages of the old book. What really caught his attention was a large picture of a man who bares a resemblance to him. The man wares a faint smile and sharp, valiant pair of eyes, sitting sagely in his elegant chair which looks more like a throne.

"This person…"

"Ah…" Nodded, Reborn "Vongola Primo…"

The brown hair boy flips more pages, eyes hoisting left to right. He sees Vongola Secondo, more pages then, Terzo, and Quarto, and Quinto, and Sesto, and Settimo, and Ottavo… '_No Nono?_' He guessed this is the unupdated version. A few more pages and he pause, afraid to look at more.

"…I saw all of them in my vision through the Vongola Sky ring…, …," Their faces are vague, but he can still recognize them, "they've already showed me some of its… history…" The young heir lowered his head, his eyes hid under the shadows of his locks of hair.

"…." Reborn looks at him.

"…I'm not sure if I want to…" Tsuna's voice is shaking, along with his body.

"Even though you know those pass, yet you chose carry those sins and becomes Vongola Decimo for every one's sake."

"…"

"Once you have chosen this path, you can't cry any more."

"B-but…" His voice starts to stutters.

Reborn gave a light tap on the boy's hand, which he has unconsciously ball into a fist. "I know it's hard. But remember this…, you're not alone. Your friends are willing to share this burdens and sorrows with you. If not, they wouldn't be here, by your side right now."

The boy slowly lifts his head to look at his tutor, a minim of tears at the corner of his eyes.

The baby's expressionless face offered him a small grin. "So far, you have made all of us proud, Tsuna"

With that, a smile returns to the young boss. He relaxed his fist and places a thumb over Reborn's tiny hand. "Thank you…"

"Huh…" The hitman gave a mere chuckle. The moment only lasted for two seconds, before Reborn flick a middle finger at his pupil's forehead, leaving a noticeable red mark. Reborn had really got way too much strength for his size.

"Now it's not the time to get all depressed, you've got to prove yourself before our eyes."

Tsuna smile tiredly "Guessed you're right"

* * *

The brown hair boy had only finished the part about war between Vongola and Tomaso family, when his mentor said that he want to go and check whether his Guardians is doing their part studying, and practically left the room.

As soon as the door shut with a click, Tsuna lean back in his seat, literally feeling bore. He closes his eyes, enjoying the trifling break while he can.

Faint squeak of the door can be heard. He wonders if Reborn had forgotten something to be back so soon. The brown hair boy lit open one of his eyes and wince in surprise, sitting up straight.

"Kufufu… Sorry, do I need to knock?" A boy with mix-matched eyes closes the door gently behind him.

Tsuna's head went blank seeing the blue hair, Reborn is not with him now and he can't help getting panicked. "Oh!...M-Mukuro…, do you need books from this room or something?" questions only a simpleton would asked.

The Mist Guardian lifts his eye brows, before smirking. "No, I only came to this place because I heard you were here."

For Tsuna, this person is just as creepy as Hibari. "…What do you want?"

"Kufufu" A mischievous grin. "Simply continue what I've left off earlier."

Goose bumps start running over his body again. The young Vongola wonder if he's going to take over his body like he has always wanted now. He could feel cold sweat running along the side of his face. That smile looks so matte; he lavishly slides his chair backward with his feet.

Seeing the young boss got so inordinately stiffen, Mukuro feels like deriding. "No need to get all tensed up like that, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Now the young heir is all confuse.

"Remember, I had a promise with the CEDEF's leader?" The taller boy walks closer and moves around his desk. "Had I do anything to you now, your dear father would be handing me to the Vedecare again. And I don't want that."

"Then…what exactly are you plan on doing?..." Tsuna glare at him with suspicious written all over his face.

"Kufufu" a wider grin. "I just want to have a good look at you…, my prey"

That didn't cease the smaller boy's worry one bit. The older boy negligently pull his chair closer and towered over him. Tsuna made a small jumped when a hand blush his lock of hair away from his temple.

"Humm…, looks like the Acobaleno is as strict as ever…" Mukuro run his thumb back and forth on the swollen, reddish area on his forehead, still smiling.

* * *

It has really been a while after the last time he meets Vongola Jyuudaime. He has earnestly wanted to meet him. For some unclear reasons, but he is sure that part of it was to make sure that the younger boy is in good condition before he process the body. Yes, that has to be it. But he is so eager to have a good private time that he asked Tsuna's father for help.

Not good enough of a liar the old man is, that person still wants Mukuro to be his son's Mist Guardian. And even when the opportunity is right in front of him, the stupid perfect of Namimori middle get in his way. He has to wait until the baby hitman left the room.

Sawada Tsunayoshi turns out pretty well during these three years. He was practically struck dumb when he first laid eyes on the younger boy, while Chrome was embracing him. The boy has managed to grow taller, his shoulder a little broader and figure better toned from countless menacing situations and restless trainings. His longer hair suits his young looking face very well. Though his personality vaguely changed, but somehow, that large chest nut color pair of eyes look more or less bolder.

Mukuro was absentmindedly stroking the young Vongola's forehead… and cheek. His thoughts was intervened when the small boy awkwardly shift his head, making his hand pause, on the boy's neck. He utterly enjoyed the apprehensive look on Tsuna's face. Sometime he wonders if he is being sadistic.

"Kufufu…" The blue hair boy can't stop grinning.

Uneasiness is written all over Tsunayoshi's face, he looks like he desperately needs something, anything to distract himself. His gaze somehow rested on the older boy's right eye.

"Um…" The brown hair boy still looks afraid, "Those scars around your eye and… limbs,… that must have hurt really bad…"

Mukuro crooks his head before stating blankly, "This is nothing compared to what I've faced in the Estraneo family…"

"T-that's terrible!" Tsuna looks trouble.

Smile fades from the taller boy's face, his mix-matched eyes narrowed, "I don't need your sympathy, Vongola" He said it in cold voice.

Mukuro ignored the panicked boy and continue. "I'm only your Guardian now because things would be less troublesome for me on processing your body."

Tsuna stop shivering, the fear from earlier seems to vanish, "…No…, I didn't feel sorry because of you being my Guardian or subordinate…, but it's a feeling one simply could feel for another person..."

"Ha ha ha!" The taller boy burst into laughter, "Why…, you never fail to amuse me, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The ensuing moment, he tightens his grip around Tsuna's throat. "But mafias are all the same, I've seen too much."

At this point, the brown hair boy made a sorrowful face simultaneously looking away. "...Maybe you're right…, I know very little about mafia…, what I've seen is just a tiny part of it." Tsuna lowers his head, "Those things are horrible and I never would want to repeat it."

"…I'm very sorry, but… I'm here because I want to protect the people important to me." He smiles miserably lifting his head only slightly. "You had helped us getting through things…, and I considered you a friend…"

"…" Mukuro subconsciously loosen his grip around the smaller boy's throat, speechless.

"…I don't know if I would be able to make things better, brings joy to everyone as well as meet everybody's expectations…" The young Vongola forced a chuckle. "It looks like I have a long way to go…, cause obviously I'm not a genius like Gokudera-kun. I'm neither talented like Yamamoto, nor enthusiastic like Ryohei-nii… As much as I don't want to be a burden, I always ended up needing their support and backups."

Tsuna unintentionally touch the larger hand which is currently around his neck, merely meeting the other boy's gaze "I'm new to this…But I am definitely trying to do things my way without involving those… cruel things…It's only natural for you to hate it…" He inadvertently squeezing Mukuro's hand and whisper, "I'm so sorry about what you have to face… the pain you must have gone through, sorry I couldn't do anything to ease it …"

The leader of the Kokuyo gang is currently dealing with an emotional rollercoaster; his heart felt like it had skipped a beat. Never before had he feel so warm (?) inside him. Like someone had just breaks a fetter that prevented him from meeting such comforting light he has been looking for. At that very same moment, he has desperately wanted to keep the person in front of him safe. He wanted to protect his dreams. Off course, Mukuro is not sure what that feeling could infer to himself, but he just want like cling to his sides and never let go, like he have truly found a place to be…

"…Am I…" The older boy hesitates, as much as he wanted to know the answer, he didn't dare to ask. He's not sure… why…

"Huh?..." Tsuna finally lift his head, a small pool of tear visible at the side of his eyes. Mukuro stop breathing for a second just by seeing it. Have he just hurt the Vongola?

Just as the Mist Guardian parted his lips, the door flung open. There stood a very unhappy Reborn.

"R-Reborn!"

"…Hey, Acobaleno" The tall boy regard the hitman with his signature grin, not at all cared what conclusion the baby might be having right now. His hand is still on the young heir's throat.

Reborn however, take that demean and raise his gun high, "Leave Tsuna alone this instant." He said flatly, but sounding very dangerous at the same time.

"Kufufu" Mukuro backed away obediently, "Sorry for the intrusion, I just thought your student was a little bore." He smirks and literally left the room.

* * *

The little hitman glare at the tall boy with uncertainty as he exit, before proceeding to his pupil's side, standing on an indecent pile of documents and returning his gun to its respective place. "Has he done anything to you?"

The brown hair boy looks at his tutor, still looking obscure. "Eh!... N-no, not at all!" He waves his hands frantically in front of him, gesticulating that he was alright.

"You sure Tsuna, …not even an illusion?"

"Y-yeah, no illusion too," he reassured the Acobaleno. Was Reborn worry about him?

"…"

"Huh? What's the matter," The young boss asked after seeing his preceptor gone quite for a while.

"Haven't I told you hundreds of times not to be so soft?"

"B-but, it's true!" He was actually scared to death during the appalling conversation with Mukuro. The older boy nearly throttles him.

"Next time, be more careful and don't let your guard down." Reborn frown. "…You should never forget… what Rokudo Mukuro had done to you…"

* * *

I was planning to make this chapter an angst one. But looks like I fail completely ". Sorry guys! I'm really, really sucked at writing drama!! The dynamic is far from what I want!! A" hopefully I could improve through the chapters…

Yay! This chapter contains Mukuro's view just like promised!

Writing Mukuro so damn, damn hard like hell! I'm totally screwed!! TTATT"  
I hope I didn't rush Mukuro part too much… Though it's not so clear yet, he has come closer to realize his feelings towards Tsuna much faster than Hibari, because of… you know "… their personality and stuff…  
And plus, Mukuro have had interests in Tsuna long time ago, unlike Hibari.

Mukuro is asking_, "Am I one of the..."  
_Ok! I wouldn't spoil it further, though I guess some of you already know what he wanted to asked XD.

Writing this fanfic, I really grew to like Reborn (and I mean the baby) more and more ! Lol, don't mind me.

And please **REVIEW! **It really made me happy to hear what you guys think and it gives me motivation to continue…  
A thousand thanks to the people who review XD!


	5. First Time

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-15, have you notice that it actually increased!  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 5: First time-

The dark hair perfect of Namimori stares aimlessly out the extended, immense window from his bedroom. His head rested on one of his hand for support. The couch feels bland against him. The pile of translated documents, the baby hitman gave him earlier lay neatly untouched on the coffee table. The room desolated into customarily silence, all he could hear is a faint tick from a clock on the wall and his slow, steady breathing pace. One may consider this as some casual act of vacant, but what do you know, Hibari Kyoya is always alert.

Before the person on the other side of the double door could made further moves.

"Just come in", he states blankly, not bother to turn his head around.

The door open only slightly, but enough for Reborn to enter.

"Ciaossu!" came the sharp, infant voice of his. Hand raises high in greetings as he walks toward the Cloud Guardian.

"Have you been reading?"

"Not interested." A flattest of a reply, his eyes still wander out the window.

Reborn sigh, "I am aware that you wanted to do things your own way, but your fate as Tsuna's Guardian is still inevitable. Some of these are necessary." He flopped next to the boy.

Hibari was tired and he was too lethargic to think about any thing, but he can't help it when the topic consisted of the brown hair boy. "…The herbivore seems to have grown some back bones these pass years".

Though he didn't witness it, he could sense that the baby beside him is grinning.

"So you can tell he's working hard to improve further."

"…" The dark hair boy has no comment on that, he didn't want it to turn out into a confession that he has been keeping close, cautious eyes on the herbivore.

"Tsuna is interesting, huh? He has the hidden potential, a powerful, unique ability."

Hibari narrowed his dark eyes, "Even so, he still likes to stay in a group of feebly crowds."

"First, you've got to understand that he is going to be a Boss. It's only normal to be socialized." Reborn cross his fingers together.

"…"

The Acobaleno inspect the boy in front of him for a good quite moment. "… Looks like you're bore, Hibari."

The said boy finally whirl his head to lock eyes with the hitman. "If you don't like that, then fight me." His eyes glint with more seriousness yet perpetually erratic.

"humm…What if not me but Tsuna?" Reborn said casually.

"…" Again, the disciplinary committee chairman falls into an undecipherable feeling. Not sure of what he want. He wouldn't mind fighting Sawada now… But again… why? Even though he has just said so himself that the herbivore is not strong enough?... didn't he want to have a real fight with someone strong? Or is it that Tsuna is actually strong but Hibari is being obstinate and refuse to accept the fact…If that's the case, than he guessed fighting the boy wouldn't be so boring.

A smile crept up Reborn's unreadable feature. "It's true that Tsuna has much more to learn, but he has become better than most could imagine."

Is the baby saying this to confirm is thoughts? Sometimes he wonders if this strange creature can read people's mind.

"In few more days, I'd like to give some combat training to Tsuna, but unfortunately there isn't enough space in this mansion." Said Reborn, as he literally pulls out a map tainted with red marks. "We'll do it here, in the dome located near the minor Varia hideout." He places his tiny finger on one of the circles.

Now Hibari grew a little confuse, "Why are you showing this to me now?"

The smile on Reborn's face transform into a smirk, "This is just in case you wanted to investigate and kill some time." He folds the map back into a neat file, "You know what that means, right? However, if you didn't finish reading that, then I'll simply look for other alternative."

The Cloud Guardian found what the baby has just said very disturbing. Inside him, he appallingly feels so eager? Panicked? Did he want to fight the herbivore that bad?

"Tch…" He snorts, standing up in resent motion and walk around the sofa they've been occupying towards the long window. He presses one of his hands on the cool glass. "If you want a bunch of weak animals to train…"

Hibari trail off, speechless as something he could only comprehend as rage over took him. Out the window, the opposite wing of the mansion came into view, because it was design in U-shape, he could see the office on the second floor, or more specifically the people in it through the open windows.

The brunette's mind raced, unable to restrain himself he unintentional presses his hand so hard that the glass crack in a sharp seething noise.

Seeing that something isn't right, Reborn instantaneously move to the window and follow the boy's gaze. Startled at the sight of Mukuro hovering over his pupil, he mutters. "This isn't good." And made for the door.

Anything else barely registered Hibari anymore. Thanks to Mukuro, now he could solve some of the puzzle he has in his head. Realizing for the first time that Tsunayoshi is and should be his and only prey, and he will make sure that nobody laid a finger on him except himself.

* * *

The wind ghost tardily against his face, making his short locks of hair tickles his forehead tenderly. The grass feels soft and tickles the side of his hand playfully. There is no question this is a peaceful afternoon…

"Oi!"

Maybe not exactly…

"Huh?..." He crack open his eyes in an attempt to identify who the person in front of him is.

"Bustard, what the hell, you just pass out like that."

"Uh… sorry, I drift off." Yamamoto mutter, rubbing his eyes trying to get out of his slumber.

He and the silver hair boy decided that they should read a pile of paper Reborn gave them outside, under a tree. However, the cool breeze, bird chirping, a comfortable shade from the large tree did nothing to help him understand what he supposed to know. It was typically a lazy afternoon, so as soon as he lay against the tree trunk, his laziness has gotten the better of him. Ryohei would've joined them if only because a call from Colonnello.

"Tch!" Gokudera growl, before staring aimlessly into the distance. His arm rested on one of his knees which folds inwards. The lock of silver hair blew from the wind, revealing his sharp jaw line.

Gokudera have turn out pretty well over the pass years, Yamamoto could even go as far as to say he's beautiful.

The two of them have gone close, really close. Even though the Italian boy still has pretty much the same attitude towards the brunette, he has gone softer and more attentive. At lease, he is happy, for he can safely say that he is one of the very few people who have the exclusiveness of seeing Gokudera's vulnerable side, the one that groping his stomach tightly in pain when seeing Bianchi doesn't counts.

Yes, one of which happens in his house one day. The silver hair boy falls severely sick on the streets from encountering his sister. So as usual, it was the baseball player's duty to make sure he doesn't grudgingly perish.

_Yamamoto carries his Italian friend to his home, because it was closer there. Furthermore, Gokudera got all miffed when ever he suggested that they should visit his apartment. _

_This is not the first time the brunette's father have seen this practice. He is grateful that his old man didn't mind. Great dad. _

_As soon as he reached his room, he laid the wary boy carefully on the futon his father has prepared. Gokudera growl lowly when a cool, wet cloth came in contact with his forehead and his is face grimace in pain._

_It does hurt him to see the silver hair boy this way. He has always had a deep affection for his friend; however, every time he tried to approach, Gokudera will literary distance himself. This is how it always works. It distinctively bothers him but he isn't blaming anyone._

_Yamamoto made a melancholy smile and sigh miserably at the though. When will the other boy ever realized his feelings? It's overwhelming him and its tormenting him to the point that it hurts really bad._

_The brunette flinches when he heard an incoherent murmur from his frail friend._

"_Huh! Gokudera? Do you need anything." Asked, the baseball player, concern._

"_M-mom..." he stuttered. His face twisted further._

"_What?" the taller boy lean closer. "I can't understand..."_

"_NO!" The Italian boy budge instantaneously, forehead bump against Yamamoto's in the process. Thanks to the piece of cloth between them, result in lighter impact. However, the abrupt move is enough to cause a bulge._

"_Owww..." Both boys mutter in unison, simultaneously clung to the swelling area._

"_Fuck! Baseball idiot! What are you doing?!" bawled, Gokudera. He is obviously pissed._

_Yamamoto look at the silver hair boy, still slightly dazed. "I was just checking to see if you are fine."_

"_Ever heard of personal space?" said the bomber without missing a beat._

_With that, the taller boy gave a mere chuckle earning a glare. "But this is my house" He smile merrily after seeing the other boy's embarrassed, flushed face._

"_Tch!" Gokudera frustratingly looked away. Yamamoto swear he heard a faint 'not again' from him._

"_So," He deciphers the pail hair boy for a few seconds before remarking. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" It is certainly not about Bianchi, because if it's so, Gokudera wouldn't be able to lift a finger._

"_Just forget it…" he said without turning around._

_Yamamoto frown, "You can't always keep everything to yourself, sometimes it's good to let it out, you know that?"_

_The Italian boy snort, "It's none of your business."_

"_..."Somehow the taller boy is tired of arguing, he pulls an annoying yet painful face. "Had the person who asked you this was Tsuna, you would have spill everything out..."_

"_Shit!" Gokudera snapped, "Why would you care to know?!" he hastily grab the brunette's collar_

_The taller boy narrowed his eyes and scowl. It's really not like him to push the other boy like this but he has had enough of it, and he's tired of holding back. _

"_Because…"_

_Without any further words, he took hold of both Gokudera's triceps, pulling him forwards and presses their lips together. It felt soft against his._

_The silver hair boy was taken by complete surprise. He flinched when Yamamoto lick his lips and squirm in an attempt to break free. To his dismay, he was held in an iron grip._

_As soon as the taller release his hold when he feels that Gokudera stop struggling, he is surprise to find the other boys hand travel to the back of his neck, pulling closer simultaneously biting his bottom lip. _

_Yamamoto does what is asked of him and returns the favor. He slides one of his hands up the other boy's shirt, feeling the soft, yet well-toned stomach beneath his fingers._

_Gokudera gasp at the sensual tough, tightening his grasp on the taller boy. And just when the brunette is ready to slip his tongue between, they heard something dropped to the ground._

_Both boys look for the source. At the door, Yamamoto's father stood petrified. A mixture of shocked and dread written all over his face. The small wooden basin he dropped earlier lay lifelessly at his feel. Water splashed everywhere on the floor._

_An awkward moment of complete silence was destroy by the old man, when he stuttered, "S…s-sorry for the intru…"_

_He couldn't even have to finish the sentence when Gokudera bawl, "Sorry for the trouble!" and dart like a bullet out the door._

_Yamamoto chuckle dumbly at his father from where he was sitting. There will surely be lots of questions to be answered afterward._

Thankfully, his old man except the fact that he prefers boys than girls. He have such a great father.

The baseball player snickers at what happened, earning a glare from the other boy.

"What's so funny?" He bluntly asked, clearly irritated.

"Ha… it's nothing really…," but Yamamoto continues when he silver hair boy pulls a resent face. "It's just that I was reminded…, of our first kiss." He smiles sweetly.

Gokudera's face now resembles a tomato. The color gave a good contraction to his hair and Yamamoto really enjoys looking at it.

"D-damn it!" the Storm Guardian tried to get over his embarrasses by throwing a pile of document at the taller boy's face, who can't help laughing playfully.

"Stop acting like a girl, Gokudera" He offers his signature grin.

"I'm not acting like a girl!" Gokudera blurted, simultaneously pounded the ground with his fist.

He push on it, ready to getup, however fail. The large hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back against the tree trunk.

Yamamoto places a hand on a tree, next to the Italian boy's head, and another on the ground, over across the other side of the other boy's legs. Locking Gokudera in place, however, barely toughing. Gesticulating that he is free to deny this, if that's what he wants (Even though the position hardly suggests that option at all).

The taller boy lean closer, fond of Gokudera's surprised, apprehensive expression, before whispering. "I missed it." He smile is playful, yet seriousness could in fact be sense.

He really does. After the said incidence, he never got a chance to do it again. So instead, he either harasses or talks to the silver hair boy more often. And beyond his expectations, Gokudera seems fine with it, because he treats Yamamoto the same way he has always does…

He slowly leans closer, targeting the other boy's lips. The brunette contemplated that he has made the right move from the way Gokudera's eyes tardily beginning to shut. But instead, he was pushed full forced sending him on his back. Puzzled, he looks at other boy with confused face.

The Storm Guardian is no question blushing, even redder then previously. He digs his fingers into the soil next to him, knuckles turning white. His eyes hid under the locks of his hair.

Yamamoto sits up, before scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Maybe he went a little too far. Maybe he never wanted to do this… But that time, Gokudera does kissed back, right?

"S-sorry… I…"

Gokudera didn't bother to wait until he finish and run off, but this time without saying a word. The brunette sighs, feeling slightly uptight. He hopes the silver hair didn't mind what he did earlier.

The tall boy laid back down and smiles to himself, thinking inwardly. 'But Gokudera is cute that way.'

* * *

8D Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update . I'm sad to say this but later chapters MIGHT took even longer to update due to University issue DX. It's going to open in three days, damn it!! Please don't leave me!!

Am I doing too much Hibari's view? There will be more Mukuro's view later on. But damn it! He was too hard to write! And as much as I don't like OOCness, sometimes it was impossible to avoid… I promise that I'll try my best not to let that happens.

Yay! some more 8059 with fluff XD. I know I suck writing scenes like that but still tried my best .Hopes you likes it!

READ and REVIEW will be much appreciated . Drives me to write more.  
And lastly, many thanks to the people who review; I really enjoy reading every one of them.


	6. Prey

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-15, due to previous chapter  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 6: Prey-

It has pass dinner hour, the Acobaleno has called for it pretty late. He was basically sprawling on the couch in his room, taking a walk through illusions when a cold voice of the baby called his name. Literally snapping him back to where he actually was.

Reborn mouse further when a copy of a history book lay exactly where it was the last time he saw it. Spinning on his heel, he miffed 'dinner is ready' and shut the door.

Mukuro sigh, weary of the way people looked at him. Those of suspecting and unpleasing. He instinctively knows that he can't complain, not that he care anyways.

As for Tsunayoshi's tutor, it can't be helped he behave that way towards him, because instead of reading the ever disgusting and boring history of the Mafia he was suppose to, he went to harass the young Boss.

Its not like he know nothing of Vongola, he has done enough investigation and research about it before deciding to make moves with his big plan. But strangely, the strong determination in him has begun to subside, as if he has new goal?

He shook his head thinking, 'no' that same target is sill on. He just has to wait for the right time to come.

The blue hair boy stood up from his seat and walk for the door. Creating those illusions have cost him enough energy.

At the dining room, the Tenth's Guardians are all there (with the exception of Thunder.) doing their own things. Sun is talking animatedly to Rain, while Strom is acting strangely uncomfortable, queerly distancing himself from his two friends and stare out the window. The silver hair boy snort at his presence, before shooting a quick glance towards the direction of the chatting boys and a pink flush crept up his cheeks.

Mukuro lifted his brows at the sight, but he didn't bother to know what happened. Now, he currently has to be aware of an intense, dagger glare, intentionally directing at him.

The blue hair boy slowly swirls around to meets the Cloud Guardian. He hardly notice the dangerous man's presence at all earlier, this Namimori's prefect sure makes a better stalker than he is.

Hibari Kyoya is sitting on one the chairs, leaning back, arm crossed and emitting murderous, dark aura that makes the hairs behind his neck to stand up.

The Mist Guardian offered an agitated grin, "Good evening, Hibari Kyoya." Feeling slightly apprehensive alright, he has no clue as to why the glare Hibari is currently giving him is even sharper than their previous meeting at the garden. He wonders what is it that he did, to make the strongest Guardian so worked-up.

"Next time…" said the brunette, with cold, vicious voice.

"Oya?" remarked, Mukuro. The wide grin never leaves his face.

"Next time I see you laid those abominable fingers of yours on my prey again, I will make sure to wash the grease off my tonfas with your blood."

The blue hair boy's smile smidge only slightly, perplexed. Who the hell is this statistic bustard's prey that he laid a finger on? Isn't everybody he sees a prey? Intimidating him like this, is the said prey that special?

He is not certain if he should asks and find out who it was. Hibari clearly looks like he is not in a mood, and could skin him alive any seconds. Provoking him now is obviously not an option.

The most uncomfortable, awkward moment was destroy when a laugh resound.

"Hahahaha!" came an ever merry laugh from Iemitsu. He has one arm around his son, who was typically trying to break free, towing him along. Reborn pacing by their side. "That's really cool, Tsuna! Continue that as we eat shell we? Everyone else is waiting for you."

The brown hair boy froze at the doorway, struck dumb at way his Guardians looked at him, the center of attentions. A hint of pink could be seen on those smooth cheeks from embarrassment. Mukuro have no idea why he couldn't pull his eyes away. He couldn't contemplate why something as simple as light blush could looks so gravitating on his prey.

'Prey?' He came to a realization as an imaginary cogwheel click in his head. The Mist Guardian hastily leer at the brunette next to him and was complete surprise. Hibari was looking at Tsunayoshi exactly the same way (or some other way but is evidentially very similar) he was. The blue hair boy narrows his mix-matched eyes at his founding. So the prefect has the same prey as he is? This is…

"…Interesting" Mukuro subconsciously murmur, still smiling, earning another murderous glare from the dark hair boy.

"E-everyone…, please start eating. D-don't wait for me!" Tsuna waves his hand franticly in the air, looking very uncomfortable.

"This is nothing, Jyuudaime." Gokudera approach his beloved boss, dragging out a chair at the end of the long table and usher the brown hair boy to take a seat.

"G-Gokudera-kun! You don't have to do that!"

"Sa sa! Let's not waste any more time and starts eating shall we?" Iemitsu cut his son out by pushing him forward.

As every body take their seat, Mukuro notice that Gokudera drags Ryohei to sit next to him as he pick a seat next to the Acobaleno.

Didn't they always argue?

The meal went on pretty smoothly. Mainly the only people who are talking are Vongola, Vongola's father and Vongola's tutor. He has the opportunity to observe the young boss.

Tsunayoshi made a bore, uninterested face, laugh once in a while at the older male's joke, flinches when Reborn says something about what he wants him to do, and smile softly when his father asked about Lambo and Ipin. He seems to have quite a good time with his father; he could understand that's because they rarely met.

Mukuro finds himself tilted his head slightly, gazing blankly at the younger boy; sometimes he wonders what it feels like to…

'No', it's not like him to though that way, that's not part of his plan, besides, such things wouldn't happen to someone like him any ways.

"Kufufufu…" he chuckle quietly at himself, feeling erratically strange. What the hell has happened to him?

The Mist Guardian winces when Tsuna swept those big, nervous eyes across the table, resting on him for only a nano of a second, before shifting uncomfortably on his seat. Mukuro inwardly feels disappointed, but to see young Vongola behaving that way is somewhat enjoyable. However, he is able to flash a sweet smile at Tsuna when their eyes accidentally met.

The brown hair boy flinches, instantaneously grab onto one of his preceptor's tiny arm without a second thought as creeps run down his spine. Mukuro couldn't help chuckling softly at the younger boy's action. Tsunayoshi sure is adorable.

The blue hair boy feels danger glare on him again, and he knows exactly where it came from.

A second later, the Mist Guardian ducked a flying salt bottle, aiming at his head. It shattered into bits when it hits the wall behind him.

"Hiiiiii!!" The brown hair boy exclaimed at the sharp breaking noise, panicked.

Hibari exasperatedly snort, standing up with swift, rigid motion and literary leave the dining area. Mukuro swears he saw a fist clutching tightly to his side too. So his prediction was in fact correct…and as much that this could be very interesting, it's bothering him at the same time. Is the Namimori prefect going to get in his way like this every time? He frowns. And why is he that pissed anyways?

"Geez! That bustard!" The silver hair boy grudgingly bangs his fist on the dining table, simultaneously pushing himself up.

"Don't mind him, Gokudera."

"But Reborn-san! We can't just leave him like this every time! Someone has got to teach that annoying prefect to behave himself, at least in front of Jyuudaime!"

Iemitsu sigh, scratching the back of his head in a boring manner, "Perhaps Gokudera-kun is right, Reborn"

* * *

The disciplinary committee chairman couldn't sleep that night. All the lights are off and he tosses and turns in his cozy bed. His eyes wide open, feeling very upset.

He found himself staring (almost?) dreamily at the brown hair boy again. Why!? He supposes that he was so eagerly looking forward to the combat training they are having soon. But now, there is currently something else he wants to know.

At least now he knows exactly who the source of his wrath is. But why would he get angry this time? That Mukuro hasn't even touched his prey yet, all he did was sending creepy smile…

He frowns, clenching tightly into his blanket. Sure enough, he wouldn't want anybody to tough the herbivore. But why is he this miffed? He is so disturbed at the way Mukuro looked at Tsuna.

Hibari abruptly short up from his bed in a sitting position, making Hibird winces and make panicked chirps. The brunette suddenly awares of what Mukuro might be thinking. He has heard from the infant that the illusionist is trying to take procession of Tsunayoshi's body…

The prefect massages his temple with his palm, trying to calm himself. Technically, this shouldn't be so hard. He simply has to bite that boy with mix-matched eyes to death before he could do anything.

"Tch!" he hollers as a vein throbs at his forehead. He was reminded of the smile Mukuro was giving his prey again. There sure have hint of something unintelligible in it and that 'thing' is driving him nuts.

The Cloud Guardian has decided that he couldn't sleep any more. He grabs his t-shirt and change into it. Hibari is paranoid, taking a walk may more or less somewhat help.

* * *

The street at night is quite and dark. The only sources of light are under the mercy of the moon and the dim street lights. The cool wind brew his dark locks from his cheeks as he shines his flash light at the sign embedded on a structure that reads 'training hall no.4'.

There are other buildings of identical size next to it as well. To him, they practically look just like a gym back at Namimori middle. This place is not that far from where he and the rest of the herbivore stayed. He looks back at the map. Soon, they'll be having some training here… together…

He finds himself staring merely into the night sky.

"Hey brat!"

He gazes at the source of the voice with the corner of his eyes. A bunch of men wearing black uniforms happens to pass by. Most of them literally look drunk.

"You look unfamiliar, what ya doing up late?" One of them asked him in Japanese after taking a good look at him. The man hiccup before continuing, "Kids should be in bed at this time."

"This place is forbidden to outsider, so leave now if you don't want to get in trouble." Another guy said in almost incoherent words, before all of them start laughing in unison.

Hibari sigh, his face expressionless. "A bunch of stinky crowd." His gazes fall back to the map.

The out burst falls into dead silence in record time. All of them glare at the brunette viciously. One of them simply drops a bottle of alcohol to the ground. "Hold it kiddo, just who do you think you are?" he cracks his knuckle, creating loud pops.

"Looks like this brat wants to get hurt" another large guy remarks angrily after hearing no reply.

"hmm…?" Hibari lowers his map and look at the group of drunken men, the corner of his lips evidentially twitch. "Do you wish to find out?"

Without further notice, the group charges the boy with their weapons of all shapes and size with rage, shouting at the top of their voice.

The brunette smirk, thinking inwardly 'It's true, this place is going to buy him some time'. Hopefully, this is going to help him get his mind off that 'thing' that has drives him mad.

* * *

Hey ya, everyone! First off, please except my extreme apology for the extremely late updates . Like I've said, my university has opened, HOWEVER! I'll try my best to upload faster!

I am also currently working on some of my art work (8059 XD), my skills is getting dull DX sigh again. **Oh! And do any of you want me to make an illustration of this fic 8D?** Maybe at least one piece for each chapter? You like it? Liek it? 8D (Damn it! My own fic is inspiring myself! Lol I really can't believe its happening. )

But hey! Here is more Mukuro's view! Hehehe (yes, very hard to write ) I'm satisfy with this anyways. And sorry again that this is one is not quite worth the wait ", I know it's short and quite boring. I'll try not to let this happen in the next chapter .

One day in this fic is ridiculously loooong. I felt bad there are already 5 chapters it haven't finished a day yet " (Stupid! Stupid me!!). But surely! Next chap will be a brand new day!! Yosh!

You're properly very bore of Hibari's view by now sob (sorry for the people who love Tsuna's view centric TT TT"). I feel like going around in circles but it's still very important! Poor, confuse Hibari… But everything will be crystal clear when ok? So bear with me for now please XD.

This chapter Mukuro and Hibari starts to be aware of each other's rivalry XD. Yay!Fightto Mukuro! Fightto Hibari! XD Go for it! Wheeeeeee!

**I love all those people who review .** Thank you very much guys. I really appreciate it, those kind comments are my fuel.Every one else, please review too if you likes it! It's enjoyable to hear what you guys think. Thanks .


	7. Varia

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** PG-15, due to chapter5  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 7: Varia-

"Baka Tsuna, do you even know that you are far behind your Guradians right now? They've finished half the book."

"S-seriously!? How could everyone do that in one day?" The drown hair boy exclaim after choking on his morning tea. He could never tell if his tutor was exaggerating, Reborn is customarily unreadable.

Gokudera put down his fork "Actually, I finished the whole book many years ago, Jyuudaime." He said proudly.

Tsuna drops his jaws slightly. "W-wow…, that's cool, Gokudera-kun." A few times, he couldn't imagine how someone like his silver hair friend could possibly be interested in histories and world's wonders and stuff related to that, but then again, he's genius.

The young boss look nervously across the table, his curiousness has gotten the better of him. He lowers his head towards his tutor. "What about Hibari-san?" He whispers, carefully leering at the dark hair prefect, who has been inordinately drowsy this morning.

Reborn smirk. "Yup, half the book too"

"Hiii! Why would he want to read that!?" Tsuna squeal, not quite believing what the infant said. He can't see any reasons how Hibari could finds those Mafia history interesting.

The brown hair boy folds his shoulder. "There is no way I'll be able to catch up. I've not even finished one-forth of it yet…" He sighs in the most miserable way.

"Part of the blame goes to Iemitsu for distracting." The Arcobaleno moue whilst accusing his friend.

"Mah, sorry sorry. I kindda got carried away." the CEDEF's leader chuckle in an apologist manner. "It has been a while since I have a good talk with my son." He scratches the back of his head nervously. "Who would've though that he have turn out so unbelievably good looking during these three years." He laughs when Tsuna gave him a mocking punch on his arm in a fail attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I suggest an idea to leave his hair long"

"Oh! That's good! Thanks to you, Reborn! I bet girls will chase after him like they've chased after his friends now." He chuckle cheerfully, ruffling his son's hair.

"D-don't hopes too highly, dad…" the brown hair boy lowers his head further, trying his best to keep his embarrassment at bay when he suddenly feels more pairs of eyes on him. Eating with many people on the same table is not always a good thing.

"Why not! There might be a few people who already have crushes on you. You know, girls would send love letters and stuff like chocolate…"

Tsuna inadvertently falls into his own imagination of a girl with short, orange hair, who shying gives him a home made, heart shaped chocolate on Valentine's Day. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly after he snapped back to reality, "I would be adequately happy if that person was Kyoko-chan."

He immensely flinches when he heard a coffee cup drops to its small, porcelain plate in a loud clink. Noises like that really scare the shit out of him.

"Kufufufu, sorry about that, my hand kindda slipped" The blue hair boy excuse himself with his signature smile.

The young boss tried to calm himself down but he made a small cry when all of a sudden, Hibari starts emitting dark aura (again!), and looking fully awakes. Tsuna could acutely feel sweats running down his face. Is Hibari annoys because Mukuro drops the cup and wakes him up? 'S-scary…'

"Enough talking, now listen up." Reborn hit his white coffee cup with his spoon to get everybody's attention. "Seeing that everybody is doing extraordinary well with their study, I think I'll just keep moving. From tomorrow through next week, I'll be assigning a combat training schedule for Tsuna. The rest of you are going to be practicing your gestures and manners with Iemitsu."

"Woh! Don't throw shits at me. How can I not know this is coming?" Iemitsu starts protesting. He leans back in his chair, away from the Arcobaleno.

"Jyuudaime will need a sparing partner, I can…"

"Extremely not fair! I want to train with Tsuna too!" The spiky hair boy's oppose was louder, making Gokudera swears under his breath.

"You will get to spar with Tsuna and the other sometime Ryohei, but manner training is definitely not something we can over look." Reborn point out, "You wouldn't want to embarrass Tsuna's family in front of the higher ranked would you?"

"I see…" Ryohei sit back, pondering. "So that's extremely important too."

"But still, one of us will be Tsuna's sparing partner, right?" Yamamoto rests his chin on his palm, grinning excitedly. "Who's the lucky person?"

"Y-Yamamoto…" The brown hair boy made a complicated face, feeling uptight. He wonders why his friends are so eager to spar him that much. It made him rather uncomfortable; if possible, he didn't want it to be any one of them.

"It has already been planed." The baby hitman nod, a grin clearly smears his feature. "It'll be Hibari Kyoya."

"What!" almost everybody at the table synchronically ranted at different tone, even his father. Tsuna is currently startled, he is certain he could hear the prefect made some low, almost unnoticeable chuckle. This really scares the crap out of him, why pick Hibari of all people? Reborn literally wants him bitten to death!

"Hey…, how come I never get to discuss this with you at all, buddy?" Iemitsu frown, narrowing his eyes at Reborn suspiciously.

Gokudera is currently gaping. He looks like he has thousands words to say.

"But it has been clear that future Hibari did an excellent job awakening a flame of high purity within Tsuna." Said the Arcobaleno, still smiling.

"At one point, Reborn-san, you told me that he places Jyuudaime's life on a line during that training! I wouldn't allow that to happen ever again!" Gokudera shoots dagger glares at Hibari, who was typical scowling, not really know what his future self did to Tsuna.

"That situation was very urgent, we have no choice." Reborn states flatly. "It wouldn't happen again."

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera trail off, clearly not wanting to argue with the infant for they all know too well by now, that many things that Reborn says was in fact right.

"I'm kind enough to give everyone a free day today, but as for Tsuna, why don't you give it a head start and investigate your training area with Hibari? Because you see, we obviously don't have enough room here."

"Hiiiiiii!!" The young boss paled, feeling dread and other unintelligible emotion all together. "We're not having it here!" he exclaimed, not even wanting to face the prefect. "B-but…"

"That's why I want you to familiarize the location." Reborn cut him out "The training starts tomorrow morning and I don't want you to get loss on your way."

"…" Tsuna feels like screaming. But again, they know too well that they stood no chance against his tutor at all cost. He lean closer and whisper "But why don't you just lead me the direction tomorrow morning?"

The baby smirks "No-way, baka Tsuna. There is a short cut, which I'll be using it, but there's no way I'm telling ya."

The young boss made a low growl. That's something he is expecting from his preceptor. The sadistic hitman never shows him the easier way.

Hibari is currently seeming very satisfy with Reborn's decision, because he keeps smirking like that. Tsuna could easily jump to the conclusion that the brunette can't wait to bite him to death. With that, goose bumps runs over his whole body.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go change into something less prominent, so that you wouldn't catch people's attention on your way there." Reborn dismissed them. "Your private cloths are already in your respective rooms."

* * *

At last, the day he has been waiting for has arrived. Though he must say, that it came faster than he has expected, which was proof to be good, because he hates to wait. The baby has given him permission to fight Tsunayoshi. He smirks when he was reminded of Mukuro's shock filled expression at breakfast. From whatever the reason might be, it's not like he cares to know, but what is curtain is, he feels oddly content to see it.

After the brunette has changed into a white, short sleeves t-shirt. He meets with his prey at the mansion's main door way. Tsuna is wearing a light blue jacket with hood, looking as nervous as ever. He winch slightly when their eyes met, before regarding Hibari with a dry smile.

Just as before they leave, Reborn came around and hand the mittens, with number 27, to the young heir. The hitman says this is just in case he might needs it, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

To Hibari, Tsuna still looks far from what it takes to be a Mafia boss. His smile looks too… kind. The Cloud Guardian chases all the unnecessary thoughts away, paying no heed to it and starts walking. The smaller boy hurried after.

En route, they pace in silence; the younger boy leaves a space of at least three steps behind him. It's not that he mind, but he still finds it rather disturbing.

As they walk through a small town, Tsuna suddenly gets all excited. His big, flustered eyes flash around at every possible direction. He promptly rushes before Hibari and look at various, odd looking shops and stores with glee. The brunette must say, now that he is able to look at the streets in daytime, this place is quite interesting. This is nothing like how they have in Japan. The buildings look all different. Screw the fact that there is oddly little number of people walking by.

Hibari finds himself looking at the young boss, who was currently acting flippant. He strangely didn't find it a trivial, he doesn't feel like he wants anything to disturb the young heir's moment.

The prefect flinches at his own thoughts. Shit, what the hell is he thinking again? He clung to his forehead with his palm. For some reason, he finds it hard to stay focus these few days.

Hibari suddenly think he should get out of his place soon. "Hey…"

Tsuna look back at him, a smile still plastered on his face. And Hibari is struck dumb for a second. Reason number one is that smile… and reason number two is he have just registered that he's the one who just disturbed the boy's amusing moment. But now that he has started it there is no way he is taking it back.

"…We didn't have all day here, so start moving already before I bite you to death." He customary stated.

The brown hair boy snapped back to his nervousness and quickly compile.

Not long, they emerge out of the town. The area looks like an out skirt. No fancy looking buildings, no shops. Tsuna starts to hesitate and worry writing all over his feature. Cool wind blew harder, and the smaller boy can't help shivering, pulling on his hood.

Hibari was disturbed.

"If you are so cold, then you should as well walk closer." The brunette's lips are speaking his mind. He was as perplexed as Tsuna right now, not believing that he actually said it himself.

"Umm…, ok"

To his surprise, Tsuna actually move closer next to him. The smaller boy is still obviously scared; he flinched so hard when their hands accidentally brush.

"W-well…" The brown hair boy decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Hibari-san, so you know where we're going?" he stammer.

"Humph…" He leers at the smaller form. "Had I not know the direction I wouldn't be the one leading now didn't I?"

"Ah, that's true" Tsuna smile sheepishly, scratching the back of his head before abruptly perking his head up. "B-but how did you do that! You're not even using the map Reborn gave us."

Hibari smirk at the young boss's uneasy expression. He unceremoniously throws Tsuna the map. "I don't need it; I already investigated this place last night."

"Hiiii!! So you already know this is coming?" the younger boy exclaimed, making Hibari cursed himself for revealing the truth.

As they walk further in silence, again, it looks like the brown hair boy couldn't keep up with the tension he was currently feeling.

"Y-you must be feeling very bore here…" he murmur softly.

The brunette snort, "Not that much actually…"

"I'm…very sorry if Reborn is giving you a hard time or anything… I mean, I'm sorry, I dragged you into this." The smaller boy forced a small smile. "I could imagine you rather have a peaceful day in Namimori…"

The prefect pause mid-pace, speechless, leaning a panicked from Tsuna. It took him a few second to fully register what the younger has just said. Is Tsunayoshi worried about him?

"So you know, huh?" He offered a slight smirk. Though he is not really that bore here, but he may as well go with the flow. He wanted to see what the young boss' reactions.

Tsuna looks uptight, he vacillate uncomfortably on his feet, looking anywhere but the prefect's face. "Ummm… well, if its something I could do to help eases it, then I'll be willing…"

Hibari's smirk grew bigger, that answer was satisfying. "Good, be sure to remember what you…"

"Omg!! Are you alright?" his sentences was cut short when Tsuna rush pass him. Hibari inadvertently ball his hand into a fist, totally pissed of being completely ignored so suddenly.

He grudgingly spins on his heel to see what his prey is up too. Tsuna lowers himself next to the unconscious body of a man topple on the ground. The boy shook the body gently. After hearing no reply, he turns the man over and let out a small yelp. He recognized the uniform and the crest on their coat.

"T-this man is a Varia member!" The young heir panicked, "Why is he here?" he looks around and realized for the first time, that there are actually more than thirtieth of them, lying motionlessly not far from them.

Tsuna paled; after he studied the wounds he finally realized what caused it. He slowly swirling his head. "H-Hibari-san?..."

The brunette yawn, "I bite these annoying crowds to death last night."

"Hiiii!! Why did you do that!?"

Hibari tilt his head in an boring manner, "Cause they're in my way." He spins around and walks towards what looks like a warehouse, or a gym. "Come on, we've reached the place where the baby told us, you better check inside."

"B-but, Hibari-san! They're so badly injured! W-we have to…"

"There he is!!" came a shouting voice.

Both boys search for the origin of the voice and found a very enraged, bald head man. He, like the rest of the Varia members are covered on wounds. The man stumble forward, a dozen of men rush behind him, still at full health.

"Tch, another crowd of weak herbivore." The disciplinary committee chairman raises one of his tonfas, which seems to appear out of thin air.

"Hiiiii! N-no! We've got to stop all this!" The younger boy panicked. He hastens in front of Hibari, blocking his way.

The brunette narrows his eye at his prey. "Move, Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you do not wish to be bitten to death as well." He said in a low, husky voice.

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "No no no! You'll be in big trouble later on and I don't want that!"

Hibari widen his eyes slightly at what the smaller has just said. Did the herbivore just say that he's worry about him again?

"There! Get'im!" Without further warning, the assemblage races towards them.

"H-hiiiii!"

The hot headed prefect snort. "Looks like we have no other option, huh?" He gradually pushes the smaller form aside, eyeing the angry crowd with a challenging grin.

Before Hibari could muster a move, he was pull by the wrist. The last thing he remembers is that he was running… away?

"H-hey! What do you think you are doing?!" He starts to protest at the brown hair boy, who was pulling him along.

"I can't afford to make the situation worst! The best option we have right now is to run away!" Tsuna retort without missing a beat all the fear apparently gone. He pulls on the taller boy harder when the cluster of assassins hurried after them.

"…" On regular basis, running away is the last thing in the world that someone like him will ever do. But somehow, this time, he's interested on what the herbivore will do that he's willing to compile.

The young boss look kind off loss, he literally runs towards the town. "Oh no! I totally forget that this direction leads us back to the town!" He dreads.

Hibari rows his eyes in the midst of their running. Maybe did made the wrong choice of listening to the herbivore.

As soon as the brown hair boy found a small alley between the buildings Hibari allows himself to be pulled inside. He rested his back against the brick wall. They waited in silence while they could hear a couple of people running pass them and there seems to be more.

Hibari has always done a great job erasing his own presence, and it looks like his prey is doing an impressive job as well.

A few minute passed and he could feel more ease, the brunette widens his eyes in surprise at the sight of brown locks in front of him. This allay is very narrow, moreover, there countless of dry junks and paper boxes. And Tsuna is pressed very close him! The smaller boy's arms on either side of his rips, hands placing against the cool brick wall as he tried to listen to any hint of sound from the enraged Varia men.

Hibari was currently facing many emotions at the same time. And he is quite certain that there is something new in it too. He didn't remember feeling it before and he couldn't decipher what to call it. His head is spinning.

Tsuna looks like he didn't take notice of their position right now and shift his legs, resulting one of the smaller boy's knees to bush softly against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. The prefect tried his best to keep the heat shooting to his face at bay, but he failed completely when soft cheek touches his masculine chest.

He inwardly cursed this so call new emotion, half the blame goes to it for making him… blush?... It's a good thing that Tsuna is not looking; he would never allow anybody to see it.

The disciplinary committee chairman uses all his will power to regain himself, trying to make the queer color least noticeable as fast as he can. He then eyes something other than the herbivore and mutter softly.

"Hey…"

The young boss instinctively looks upward.

"…"

He said nothing, just stare back, making Hibari slowly leers back at him… It took Tsuna almost ten second to register their current predicament. Brown eyes widen like never before.

"Uwaaaa!!" He brays, stumbling backward and quickly hit another brick wall behind him. Tsuna hastily bow his head, half in an attempt to hide the shade of red on his face. "S-sorry! I'm very sorry!!"

A smirk forms on the brunette's lips. He couldn't help it. What Tsuna has done is definitely something a Mafia boss wouldn't do, and sometime it's entertaining to watch.

"Don't worry about it." Hibari state blackly, a smirk still smears his face. "But you'll have to abate your voice a bit if you didn't want to be found."

The smaller boy bid his bottom lip, simultaneously lifting his head slowly. Tsuna's face is still as red as a tomato. He clearly looks uncomfortable and embarrass from the way he avoids looking at the prefect.

The brunette chuckle whilst looking at his prey. The herbivore is interesting and at the same time cute.

!

Hibari could feel his head spinning again. What did he just…

"Found them!"

Both boys look upward and found a man in black, leather uniform, standing on top of the buildings. Two more join him shortly. One of them welding a weapon that looks much like a crossbow.

"Chi." Hibari scowl "What are you going to do now, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"P-please don't do this! I'm very sorry about what happen so let me explain!"

As Tsuna tried his best to negotiates, the brunette found it very disturbing. Why would the herbivore go through all the trouble dealing with this the hard way?

The man with crossbow pays no heed and practically shoots it at both boys, whom dodge it without much effort, and move away from the small alley. However, the young Vongola heir didn't stop begging.

"Please! You don't want more people to get hurt do you?!"

"Shut up brat! That's our line! Now there are only three of us left!" A man who first found them yells.

"…eh?" Tsuna froze, confuse. But as he looks closely he is aware that the three Varias have many cuts and wounds on them, which appears to be new.

"The kid attacks us! If he didn't come with you then where else will he be from?! You guys are paying!" He shoots several more bows at them.

After another successful evade, the brown hair boy frown "I-I don't understand…, Hibari-san is the one who attacks you guys last night and he's with me the whole time."

The brunette is getting tired of waiting. "I think it's time you step aside now."

The smaller boy look back at his Guardian, panicked. "Oh! N-no Hibari-san, let me handle this myself!"

Hibari lift his brows when he see that Tsuna already have his mittens on. Nevertheless, he's still uncertain that this is going to work. He didn't remember the herbivore bringing along his dying will pills.

The prefect is too busy with his thoughts that he is unaware that another man with identical cross bow is standing behind him and literally shoots.

Tsuna's eye widen with terror. "Hibari-san!" He shouts at the top of his voice.

As Hibari swirl back, ready to dodge, he was surprise that the small arrow has been stopped, just inch away from his cheek. He looks at Tsuna, who was holding the axle tightly with his inactivated glove. Big, brown eyes hid under his fringe.

"…Didn't I ask you guys…" The young boss slowly lifts his head, "…to stop?" Within a split of second, the atmosphere around him suddenly feels very heavy. A few pedestrians hastily find their sheltesrs. Even Hibari himself has subconsciously taken a step back; it's very rare to see Tsuna like this.

An orange flame spouts out of the brown hair boy's forehead, turning his mittens into X-gloves. He hasn't used any bullet or pill. The brunette couldn't help muttering 'wow…' and smirk.

Tsuna directs his glowing, sharp gaze at the owner of the arrow he was holding. The man trembles to the ground with fear, while his other two friends took several steps away from a boy, who suddenly becomes very dangerous.

"I have asked you nicely…" he throws the sharp arrow to the ground, next to its owner, and take a step closer. "But it looks like this is going to end so easily…"

All three men in black uniforms cackle into some incoherence words, and run as fast as their legs could take them away, leaving a thin cloud of dust around them.

The dying will flame extinguish quickly as Tsuna leaves his hyper-mode. He exhales slowly before smiling weakly at Hibari. "I… didn't plan to scare them away like that…" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

The brunette widens his smile. "Had you do this in the first place, this would've end much sooner." He then scowl, did you just activate into that mode without a pill.

The younger boy grasp, "T-that's right! I-I just…" Tsuna collapse his knees, one hand clung tightly to his head.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Hibari notice that something is not right with the herbivore, his hand only a hair line away from the thin shoulder when the smaller boy insist.

"I'm fine…" Tsuna briefly shook his head, obviously trying to make the dizziness subside. "I'm sorry…" He offered another smile.

"…" Hibari didn't like it… the herbivore was basically pushing himself, but he couldn't think of anything helpful. He spins on his heel, "Come on, we're going back."

Tsuna eagerly stood up, sways to one side in the process, and hurried after the prefect.

* * *

They have only been walking for three minuits, the young boss literally looks very tired. His breathing gets heavier with every step as sweats made their way down the side of his face. He no longer gazes at the stores and people. And Hibari couldn't help asking.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it back?" He states, hiding his concern tone.

The younger boy rubs his eye with to back of his hand. "Y-yeah…"

The prefect snort, no matter how much he asked, he always receive the same answer and there's nothing he could do. As he was about to swirl away, Tsuna stumble backwards and was falling.

"! H-hey!" Hibari reach forward, but it looks like he was a step late…

Because Tsuna was already caught mid motion by a glove hand.

The brunette narrows his eyes at the now comer. Why does this freak have to suddenly appear out of no where?

The frail boy looks at his bicep, where a leather glove hand was currently holding, before his gaze travel up the person's arm to his face.

"Kufufufu, looks like you have some trouble here, huh, Vongola" The blue hair boy offered his signature grin customarily.

The brown hair boy tried to catch his breath "…M-Mukuro?…W-why are you…" and falls unconscious before he manages to finish the sentence.

* * *

Hey!! How is everybody! XD  
Finally an update for all of you guys! Isn't this chapter long ", this is like a make up for the last chapter. I felt very bad about it…, that's why…

Oh! And there is fluff here XD, do you like it!? I didn't really plan for this chapter to contain fluffs, but because some of you requested for it! lol (And I like this chapter because of it! thank you very much for requesting! XD)  
Reborn partly lied, Mukuro and Royhei hasn't actually finnish half the book yet...;p

I'm obvious avoiding action scenes, I've done terrible job so far...

Lastly! About the illustrations of this fic, you can find the link to my blog in my profile page. Feel free to check it out and comment!

Always love the reviewers! You guys are very nice and you encouraged me to write more . Thank you very much! XD  
Please R&R!! (you can make requests for scenes you want me to draw in chapter 2 too, because basically, I haven't start working on it jet...)


	8. Poison

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 8: Poison-

"Phew, now who's next?"

"W-who the hell are you to dare messed with us, the Varia?!" A man in black uniform roars as another one of his clique falls to the ground.

The blue hair boy grins subtly, pushing the unconscious body aside with his foot. "About that, you'll find out soon enough."

_After Reborn decided to give the Guardians a free day, he was too bore to lodge around in the mansion. So he considers sneaking after the Vongola Decimo would be more interesting. And besides he was irritated this morning at the satisfying look Hibari Kyoya have when he was chosen to be a sparing partner of his prey. He swears that he spot a rather victorious glare from the brunette too. _

Beating up people peculiarly helps to calm Mukuro's nerves.

The Mist Guardian spins his trident as he gets ready for another attack. After evading a punch aiming at his face, he pounds the Varia member on the back of the man's neck with the blunt end of his spear, harder then he intended when he was reminded of Hibari. He could almost feel a vein his head throb.

_Tsunayoshi looks uncomfortable during his journey to the training ground. However as they reach the downtown area. He gets to see the brown hair boy gets all surprise and fluster just by looking at his new surroundings, Mukuro subconsciously raptures at the sight._

_As they are exposed from the taller buildings, it was harder for him to hide his presence, so he assess it would be wiser to use his illusion to camouflage himself. However, by doing so, his movement would be greatly limited._

_Thankfully, it didn't take that long to reach to training dome. His mismatched eyes rounded at the heap of many beaten Varia men. Though he was in the safe distant range, he could still catch the conversation between Hibari and Vongola, because the small boy was raising his voice, panicked._

_Soon, more Varia men came into view. The disciplinary committee chairman raises his tonfas, ready to make his move. But Tsunayoshi literally pulls the prefect with him as he starts running. Mukuro was struck dumb, standing where he was as a bunch of angry men rush pass him. What the hell was Vongola thinking, running away like that? He didn't understand why make such flimsily move when the he could just allow the ruthless Hibari Kyoya finish the job._

_He disguised himself as one of them in an attempted to see what would happen. But remembering that these people are determined to hurt his prey, it sends him off the edge. _

A moment later, he found himself attacking the Varia.

"So you came with that kid too!" A man wielding a weapon that looks much like a crossbow grits his teeth. Now there are only three of them left.

Mukuro grin slyly, "Kufufu, I supposed…" However, his smile was short live when he recomputed the whole situation carefully. Not that he suddenly became aware what the Varia might record him in their black list or anything close to that, but he was wondering why on earth did he step in and stop the rest of the Varia in the first place?!

At this rate, he wouldn't get to see how Tsunayoshi mend this proceeding. And further more… he was making way for Hibari and Tsuna to be alone! He didn't know exactly why must he feel so disturb, but he is certain that he didn't like the idea at all!

The blue hair boy pivots on his heel and starts walking away. Though he didn't see it, there is no question that the three Varias are ridiculously puzzled right now.

"I'm bore already, so I'll be taking my leave now." He states flatly, making the rest of the male fumed. Mukuro then started them by promptly vanished out of their sight.

After Mukuro successfully parted himself, he disguised himself again, this time into a pedestrian. Now he will need to find Vongola soon. He didn't what the brown hair boy with Hibari Kyoya for too long.

There is surprisingly little number of people walking on the streets; so he tried not to draw attention to himself by running.

He didn't have to search too far when he heard a familiar scream.

"Uwaaaa!!"

Mukuro stop at his pace and look at the opposite side of the street. He surmised it must come from an alley somewhere because he couldn't see either of them in any store.

And it looks like he was right. As he, once again, camouflaged himself and stood dead still next to the very small alley, he peer from the corner of the building and found them.

The vain on head throb tenfold when he is able to confirm that Tsuna is blushing. He is keenly irritated now and is dying to know what exactly just happened in this goddamn narrow, stupid alley.

It looks like the two accomplices are too caught up with this according situation to be aware of the dark aura the he emits subconsciously.

"Don't worry about it." uttered, Hibari.

'_Worry about what!_' Mukuro begrudge inwardly, gritting his teeth.

"But you'll have to abate your voice a bit if you didn't want to be found."

Don't want to be found?! As in, don't want to be caught doing some kind of outraged things in public?! What the hell has the brunette done to his prey?!

All kinds of ideas flooded his head, and seeing Hibari's smirking face did nothing but confirms his speculation. Mukuro flare, he inadvertently tightens his gloved hand around his trident. And just as he was about to snapped…

"Found them!"

Three Varias he left earlier has found them. Mukuro step back, he didn't wish to be caught anytime soon.

He watch quietly as Tsuna tried to negotiate. A smirk smears his feature when a Varia member complains about another attacker. He even gets to enjoy the young boss's confused face.

Mukuro's eyes widen once again when the brown hair boy made his dart to stop an arrow aiming at Hibari Kyoya. He stop breathing for a second, subconsciously took step forward. He in relief when it looks like Tsuna is able to successfully stop the hurling axle; he is also very surprise to see that the small boy can call his hyper mode without a dying will pill or bullet.

"Kufufu" He chuckle softly to himself as he smirks. Vongola Jyuudaime always did a good job amusing him. It not disappointing stalking him out here.

Tsunayoshi has done a good job threatening the troublesome men in uniforms away; however, something is obviously not right. The young boss looks extraordinary exhausted. En Mukuro follows them closely on their journey back as some random pedestrian, it's manifested that Vongola is becoming worse. The frail boy starts panting and staggers as he walks.

Mukuro frown, for some reason he's getting worry. And his anxiousness for the younger boy escalates with his every step. Even a concerned expression Hibari has been displaying didn't quite catch his interests right now.

His feet rush forward on its own when the brown hair boy trembles. Grabbing Tsuna by the bicep before he could jostle the ground, and as soon as he registered his own doings, Mukuto disables his illusion in record time.

Tsuna slowly glance up at him, a hint of surprise in it.

"Kufufu, looks like you have some trouble here, huh, Vongola" He fakes his usual grin.

"…M-Mukuro?…W-why are you…" Tsunayoshi mutters softly, which seems to take the rest of his might, because as he does so, he loses his consciousness.

"Oh?" The blue hair boy hastily puts his arms around the small frame to supports it. Tsuna's head rest unstably on his shoulder. Mukuro can't help wondering what makes the young boss looks so worn out.

"A hem…" A cough from Hibari draws his attention. "May I ask why you are here?" He question, irritation in the prefect's voice.

Mukuro puts the Tsuna's small arm over his neck and grin. "Fukuku, the Arcobaleno said we have a free day, so I decided to do some reconnaissance...and besides…" Veins start throbbing uncontrollably on his head when he ponders what may have happen in the alley. "…it's really none of your business to know what I'm up to, didn't it?" He offered a menace smile.

Hibari returns it, narrowing his dark eyes. "Hmm..? I do hope you didn't stalk us here."

The words impale him for a second, a drop of sweat trail down to side of his face, but he could still compel himself to smile. "…I have no idea what you're talking about. Shouldn't I be the one asking right now? What have you done to Vongola? He is obviously very worn-out right now."

The brunette gave Mukuro a hard glare as the blame is suddenly throws at him. "I'll bite you to death." He hisses, simultaneously pulling out his tonfas.

"Oya oya? Why not bring it on?!" The illusionist smirks challengingly, his trident held firming in his hand.

He momentary forgets the small boy next to him as he dodge an attack from Hibari with difficulty, resulting lower half of Tsuna's body abrading against the hard ground.

Both sadistic boys stop mid motions and look at the small frame. The brown hair boy is sweating heavier and is frown deepens. Mukuro and Hibari look at each other.

"Kufufu" Mukuro started, "This is properly not the right time, huh?" He chuckle, at this rate, Vongola is going to get even worse and he knows he didn't want that.

"Chi…" Hibari lowers his tonfas and stare at him as if asking, what now?

"Humph… Sawada Tsunayoshi will need to be carry back" He grins slyly.

And as soon as he sees the brunette's lips move, he quickly insinuate. "It looks like this is really not your thing isn't it? Fine, fine…I'll just do it then." He sways his head side ways in a boring manner.

Mukuro's grin widens triumphantly as Hibari made a stun, speechless expression. With that, he put Tsuna up behind him so that both thin arms are around his neck. Lifting the thin frame up, he starts walking. He could hear a faint buzz line of curse from the prefect and he deride inwardly, suddenly feeling delighted.

* * *

They barely have any conversation on their way back. He was too caught up with the tingle from Tsuna's heavy breathing on his neck. The way he was pulled closer by the smaller boy has somehow made him feel strange.

As soon as they open the double door of the mansion, Gokudera paled, dropping his cigarette as soon as he sees his boss' unconscious, jaded face.

"Omg! Take Jyuudaime to his room, I'll go call Reborn-san!" He said without missing a beat before storming away, Yamamoto with equally shocked face follow closely behind him.

He is a little surprise that the first thing coming out of Gokudera's mouth wasn't something that demands answers as to why his beloved boss was in such condition. Somehow, someone has grown up…

Mukuro walk upstairs to the young boss' room. He was disturbed when Hibari didn't just leave, but instead, when into the bed room as well.

Shortly after he laid the brown hair boy on his cozy bed, the door swing open, and emerged Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryuhei, and of course Iemitsu.

The hitman and CEDEF's leader are the first to rush forward. Reborn jump onto the bed while Iemitsu touch his son's forehead. Tsuna isn't any better after he as laid down.

"Bring a towel and ice water." The oldest male bid to no one in particular, seriousness detectable in his voice.

"Yes sir!" reply, Gokudera. As he once again disappeared out of sight, this time dragging his two other friends along.

"We should call a doctor, Reborn, he's not doing well." Iemitsu scowl unearthly as he took hold of his son's hand, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"I don't know…" Reborn contemplates his student carefully as he sit down on the bed. "This looks like a fever but…" His gaze rested on two Guardians who still remain in the room. "Who did you guys encounter?"

The question sends both of them off guard. So he got an idea of what happen…

"The Varia, of course…, you said so yourself that the area is their hideout." Hibari utter blankly. However, they both earn a dagger glare from Iemitsu.

"Quarrel, huh?" Reborn nod, his expression unreadable as ever.

Gokudera and the rest came back into the room with a clean towel and a bucket of ice water. Iemitsu take it and wipe the sweat away from Tsuna's tormented face with a clean cloth, before placing it on his forehead.

"I can't see why knowing who they've encounter would help." The blond hair man is getting impatient.

"Yes it does, I have made enough research you know, before I decided to make that place our training ground." He states theoretically before fumbling over his pupil's chest.

Gokudera move closer, frowning. "Reborn-san? What are you doing?"

"Looking for something…" Reborn pulse when his hands reach Tsuna's stomach, before literally pulls the boy's jacket and the t-shirt under it upward, revealing the boy's torso underneath. His pants loose and hung low on his hip.

Mukuro could feel his heart skip a beat.

"R-Reborn-san!!" Gokudera bawl. He is currently blushing deeply, trying to pull his boss' jacket back down. "Please don't do this when there are so many crass standing around!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a crass?!" Ryohei squabble instantly.

The Arcobaleno look up at the young Italian. "I though you are used to this already, after seeing him with nothing but boxer for countless of times."

Iemitsu's voice saying 'What!! Reborn, did you shoots my son with the dying will bullet in public that often?!' could be heard in the background.

"Hahaha, sa… but we haven't seen him like that for many years now." Yamamoto helped out, scratching his cheek sheepishly with his index finger.

Reborn lifted his brows.

"I-I just thought we should give Jyuudaime more personal space…"

Iemitsu nod as if agreeing completely to what Gokudera said.

"But this is important; if you can't handle it, just wait outside."

"N-no! I'm his right hand man and I need to know what's going on with the boss!" Gokudera pulls his hands back, allowing Reborn it continue his search.

Soon, Reborn said. "It's here."

As they look closely, they could see that there is a small needle piecing Tsuna's hip. When Reborn pulls it out with his tiny fingers, Tsuna whimpers, and Mukuro's heart skip for the second time.

"What is that extremely tiny pin, Pao Pao-sensai?" Ryohei questions innocently.

"I heard that the Varia has asked Shamal to sell them a poison formula for enameling a shooting weapon."

"Poison!! Then what is going to happen to Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera is becoming impatient too.

"We should ask Shamal and finds out; can you do that, Gokudera?" Reborn looks at the hot headed, Italian boy.

"Certainly!" with that, he exits the room.

As if Yamamoto could feels the serious tension in the air. The tall boy exit the room shortly, asking his senpai to leave as well.

When the door is firmly shut, the baby starts interrogating the Cloud and Mist Guardians. "Is any of you feeling dizzy as well?"

"No" Hibari answer promptly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kufufu" Mukuro chuckle when Reborn turns his gaze at him, "I just got there when I saw Vongola collapse." He offered his signature smile as he lied, earning a dagger from the brunette beside him.

"So only Tsuna gets shot, huh? Weren't you together all the time?"

"We are."

"And why is it only Tsuna? Is it that my student's skills get that rusty and can't even protect himself?" The hitman lowers his head, the side of his lips twiddle in an unearthly way.

"…" The prefect falls silence.

Mukuro flash back to the scene when Tsuna stop the flying arrow and was disturb by it.

The Vongola protects Hibari Kyoya…

However, he told himself that this is simply a force of Tsunayoshi's habit. He just wants to protect everyone, that's why the young boss is so entertaining. But leaving his inner thoughts alone, the pin has to come from that time… together with that axle.

"It's the Guardians duty to protect his boss." Iemitsu rebuke, he is still scowling.

"I am always able to protect myself, but the herbivore just likes to do unnecessary things on his accord." The Hibari narrows his eyes.

The blond hair man's eyes widen slightly. "… Does this means that Tsuna protect you from…"

"I said I am always able to protect myself." Hibari repeat his sentence before Iemitsu could finish.

Mukuro chuckle softly at the brunette's action, covering his mouth loosely with his gloved hand. How typical of him to always wants to remind others that he's strong.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari squints, emitting dangerous aura in the progress.

The blue hair boy retort with his most agitate smirk. "I don't know, perhaps someone around here who likes to boast?"

"Then let's bite you to death right here and now."

"Hey hey! Quit it! My son need to rest!"

"Reborn-san!" The voice could be heard even before the door swings open, intervene the soon erupt fight. Gokudera dart into the room and covers his own mouth when Iemitsu put an index finger over his lips. The silver hair boy then whispers and flashes a small smile. "Shamal said that the poison is in the progress of experimenting, it will only cause a sudden high fever."

Iemitsu sigh, but froze when Gokudera continue with a frown. "However, this is not any normal fever. Even though it may look like the person has already gets better, there is a possibility that the poison still remains, and could attack the victim's body again any time. And because this project is in the middle of experimenting, there is no medicine for it. We'll only have to wait tills the poison diluted by itself." The Italian boy balls his own hands as he finishes the last part of his sentence. "Darn it! I don't understand what the hell is this kind of poison used for?!"

"To fools people and makes it looks like the person dies from illness. Haven't Bianchi told you anything about poisons?" Reborn starts as flatly as ever.

Gokudera clung his own forehead with his palm and growls painfully at the name of his sister together with the word poison. He sways to the side like a drunken man. Yamamoto who just comes in caught him mid motion and made a small chuckle.

"Don't say such scary things so easily, little guy."

"Soon you will have to learn about various assassination methods, and poison is one of them."

"…Ah…is this some kind of jokes?..." The tall boy sweats drop as he panicked.

Reborn pretends he didn't hear Yamamoto's earlier remark and turn his gaze back to his student. "So we'll just have to make sure Tsuna body is always strong. This is troublesome, not only that the combat training will have to be postponed, it has to be more subdued then usual."

Mukuro grins when he heard a low guttural from Hibari. But it was short live when Reborn mutter darkly to no one in particular. "But that does not mean that the rest of the Guardian's schedule will be cancel."

"…"

* * *

"Anyways, we still wish to talk to Hibari about what actually happens later on. But for now, I'll like my son to have his rest." Iemitsu said as he began to unzip Tsuna's jacket to get him out of his sweaty, dirty clothes.

A light blush appears on Gokudera and Yamamoto's face. They grab Ryohei's arm and quickly walk out of the room.

After he removes the blue jacket and t-shirt, he reaches down and starts buckling his son's belt. He froze when he register that (with the exception of Reborn) there are two more figures still remains in the room.

He spins his head around and glare at the two Guardians. The side of his lips curves upward in a curious yet irritated way.

"And may I know why both of you are still in the room?"

Hibari and Mukuro snapped back from their vacant states and look at him blankly. _"Don't tell me they have been looking at my son!"_ He screams inwardly.

"Oya? What did you just said?" The blue hair boy asked innocently.

Iemitsu could almost feels a vein in his head throbbing. "I said why the hell are both of you are still in my son's room."

Both boys glare at each other and Iemitsu swears he saws a spark between them.

"I don't remember you told us to." Said, Hibari. He is still in a staring contest with Mukuro.

"Kufufu, that's right. Besides, I don't mind if you strip Vongola Juyydaime in front of me."

Iemitsu throbbing veins increase tenfold. "But I mind!!" He hollers as he chased both sadistic boys out of his son's room with his gun.

Both boy flinches at his sudden raise of voice.

"Things concerning my son aren't funny! Don't you brats fool around with me! I'm not allowing anyone of you to see his nude mode before he gets married!"

"Iemitsu, now you're the one being noisy." Reborn said blankly. "And besides, Tsuna is not a girl."

"H-hey! But how come the baby can stay?" Mukuro step backward in an attempt to evade a gun pointing at him, simultaneously pointing an index finger at the little hitman.

"Because I'm Tsuna's tutor." Reborn smirk. "And I'm not a baby, remember?"

* * *

So sorry guys, for taking so long to update! DX I really felt bad! I'm too caught up with school work, fanfics, doujins, drawing, CGing and blah blah blah…

**I've been working on this! ****http / junez-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ KHR-Sakura-Addiction- 91541128**** (remove the space .) Do you like it? XD**

About this chapter… Oh! Don't get me wrong! Even though I hate to admit that I suck at writing combat scene and didn't really want to write it, I didn't just made all the poison thingy up to avoid writing it. This is in the plot! Trust me!

I'm very sorry this chapter didn't go too far, because Mukuro's view about the last chapter has already eaten a full three pages TTATT". And I feared that if I continue here, it will be way too long, I want to keep it this length . I'm so sorry, I hope you're not bore of this yet . I'll try to update sooner and the next chapter should gets more interesting .

I didn't get to draw anything for chapter 2 yet but I'm dying to! Because that's when Tsuna meets Mukuro! XD yay! Those of you who hasn't seen my drawings please check it out at my blog Comments are always welcome. Thank you in advance!

**Lastly, thank you very much for such wonderful reviews (and comments at my blog!)! They are my motivations I really love you guys! Thank you again!**


	9. Suspicious

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** PG-15**  
Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 9: Suspicious-

Those boys definitely have to be watch. Iemitsu didn't like to way they look at his son. Soon after he chases them out of the room using brute force, he vehemently slams the door shut.

"I didn't quite expect you to be this unsettle." Reborn said casually.

"How could I not?..." Iemitsu responses with a sigh. "But then… I don't really know how I could just snap like that; it's not like me… But those brats…" he shook his head to dismiss further thoughts. Returning his gun to where it belongs, he moves back to where he previously was at his son's side.

"So Reborn," Iemitsu said as soon as he was seated. "How much of it was a plan?"

"Huh?" Reborn who was absently stroking a strand of Tsuna's brown hair pulse and look up at him.

Iemitsu returns it with a frown. "Is Tsuna getting fire at with some stupid poison needle a part of your plan too?"

"I expect that your son would be able to evade everything aimed at him."

"…Which means all the allege falls to Hibari Kyoya for not…"

"Hold it Iemitsu," The Arcobaleno interrupted him. "It's not right to say that. This is Tsuna's fault for prying."

The older man couldn't help snorting. "You know how my son is…"

"Yeah, of course…"

"…"

"…"

"You should finish answering my question." Iemitsu decided to get back to the topic.

"I intentionally did give him the pill because I have a hunch that it's about time he has enough endurance to enter the Hyper mode by himself. That's why I need to bring up some situation." Reborn's tiny fingers are back stroking the brown locks. "And see? Now he can finally do it without the bullet or pill."

"I know." The older man nod. "The dying will bullets and dying will pills are an important catalyst to help call up a hyper mode, because it takes up too much energy to activate."

"Yes" Reborn follows the gesture. "This is why Tsuna is so worn out. The poison alone wouldn't have affected a healthy person this much."

Iemitsu growl. "You always put my son in dreadful situations."

The baby hitman grin mischievously. "It's my style."

Even thought it may sound very annoying to most. But for someone who know Reborn well like himself, Iemitsu knows that Reborn never really want something like that to happen to his students.

Iemitsu sit in silence as he watches the brown locks coiled around Reborn's tiny fingers. "…Speaking of creating a situation, is there a reason why you choose Hibari Kyoya to go with him? I'm sure it could be anyone of the guardians."

Reborn's smile softly. "He told me that he wanted to train with Tsuna"

Iemitsu lift an eyebrow, not sure if that's all there is to it. Letting out a light sigh, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked instantly.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with my son." He stretches his limps in a lazy manner. "I have skipped work for a couple of days now."

Reborn blinks, "Does this means…"

"Hell no! Don't think you could get rid of me that easily, especially when Tsuna is in this condition." Iemitsu hasty said without missing a beat. "I've leave most of my duties to my subordinates. I'll just call them and check my e-mails to catch up what I've miss."

The Acobaleno grins. "That's good, because I still need you here to hold manner course for those brats."

Iemitsu made a complicated face. "Don't let your hope up. I can't promise anything… Oh!" He hit a fist into his palm as if remembering something. "Seeing that we do not know when Tsuna is going to be alright again," He grins, turning to Reborn. "I think I'm going to assign the watch role to the guardian. What do you say?"

"You mean taking turns to take care of Tsuna?" Reborn study Iemitsu's visage carefully. "I'm not against this, but…, it's not really like you to come out with such idea." He lifted his eyebrow, "Because from what happen earlier, I'm aware that you didn't fully trust… some of them."

"No worries Reborn, at first I'll just let the trustable ones try it out first." Iemitsu's grin widens and becomes more confounded "And now that you've agreed, I'm going to announces it during dinner." He states, before walking towards the exit. He could hear a faint "Try it out?" from the Arcobaleno, just before he close the door softly behind him.

* * *

Mukuro blew wind out of his nostril in a boring manner. After they were chased out of Tsunayoshi's bedroom, now he was standing right where he was five minute ago, in front of Vongola's room, with Hibari Kyoya.

Without turning his head, he leers at the brunette. Hibari was absently glancing at who knows what ahead. Losing the mood to start a fight, Mukuro though standing here wouldn't do any good, so he starts walking.

To his surprise Hibari is pacing as well, heading to same direction in the hallway as he is. The Cloud Guardian didn't even spare him a glance as he did so.

Suddenly feeling bothered, he decided it wouldn't be too bad to ask. "Are you fallowing me?" He wares his casual smile.

Hearing no reply, Mukuro's pacing came to a balk. His smile vanishes and a frown appears instead when the prefect just keeps walking further away, paying no heed to him.

Feeling vanquished, he quickens his pace to catch up. "Kufufu, from our few encounters here, it looks like your skill of hiding those murderous intents is getting acutely better, huh?" The sly grin returns to his feature. "I bet you'll make a good stalker."

Hibari stop short and slowly look at him. What Mukuro didn't quite expect to see is a smirk. "Humph? Look who is saying? I'd love to know what they'll call the person who sneaks after me and Sawada on the street earlier this morning."

Mukuro felt as if a large stone falls on his head. That was totally not thoughtful of him to saying something about stalker. Unintentionally balled his hand into a fist, he tried his best not to stammer. "I… don't know what you are talking about, Hibari Kyoya."

The brunette barely looks at him when he says. "You wouldn't leave me alone wouldn't you?"

Mukuro let a small smile smears his feature. "I'm not trying to pry on you. You're just always in my way." Yes… every time… Hibari is always in his way.

Hibari glower at the illusionist, menace smile appears his lips. "And that's exactly what I think as well." He raised his tonfas in front of him as if telling Mukuro 'let's not talk any further.'

"Oya oya…" Accepting the challenge, he pulls out his trident.

* * *

Sound of metal clanging and stuff breaking eco fervently through the hallway. Iemitsu blot to its origin and his eyes widens when he found two Guardians swapping attacks with their weapons with a speed most could hardly match.

"H… hey! What the hell is going on?!"

Both boys pay completely no attention to his presence.

"Hey brats! Stop this mess this instance!" he repeat. It is hard for him to advance closer to them. But even though he has yelled louder at them, neither of them seems to listen. This is driving him mad.

BANG!!

A light smoke floats out of Iemitsu's gun once again after he aimed a shot at them. Mukuro has blocked the bullet with his trident and both of them finally acknowledge the older man's and stopped. He swears he could hear a faint 'chi!' form the Cloud Guardian.

The blond hair man has a deep frown plastered on his face. "Why did I see two Guardians of the same family having a dispute?" He stares between both boys, demanding a good answer.

A moment passed, and not one of them looks at him. Iemitsu finally sigh, he has heard from Reborn that the Cloud and the Mist have been anything but intimate to each other; and he shouldn't be too strict with them.

"This time I'll see it as if nothing has happened," he massage his temple "however, there would definitely NOT be next time." He said firmly, glaring at them.

Mukuro raise his eye brow at him slightly, "You mean our fight?"

"No." It looks like his answer was quite unexpected, because both of them finally pay attention to him, curious. Iemitsu could sharply feel the vein throbbing on his head. He wants to forgive them, yes he does. However the damage they've done is really something.

"I care neither how sternly your fight could be nor how often you want to fight each other." Both Guardians looked even more daze about what he is about to say.

"This mansion is the Ninth's, you know?! And I can't effort to loose face or give him more troubles to deal with than he already has!! The CEDEF is currently in deep shit financially!! And who do you think is responsible of paying to fixed all of this mess you've made?!" He said everything without skipping a beat, simultaneously pointing to the broken glass at the very large window. Not like that's the only damaged area…

The boys looked puzzled, sweat drops. They didn't expecting something like this coming.

"If you want kill each other, do it away from the mansion and other Vongola's property!"

* * *

It has been dinner time and Reborn has volunteers to look after while Iemitsu join the rest of the Guardians at the dinning table and announce his plan. It's boring…, all his plans and schedules have to be delayed. Furthermore, hectoring anyone else is never the same as his student.

The Arcobaleno give a long sigh, "Get well soon, baka Tsuna."

It's getting dark, and the only light source is the lamp on the table next to Tsuna's bed. Reborn gaze blankly out the window to the darkened sky. 'When are you going to be the sky that embraces everything… be the sky that others could fully rely on?'

Not long after that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The person from the other side opens the door. It was Gokudera, who happily walks inside.

Reborn smile, "What's up?"

"Iemitsu-dono asked me to look after Jyuudaime after you, Reborn-san." He made a jovial grin. "I'm so happy that he confides me with such task."

"Humph, that's good", Reborn stood up from where he was on the bed, ready to leave. "But don't be too boastful Gokudera, you wouldn't be the only one. If tomorrow or the day after, Tsuna isn't better, Iemitsu would switch among the Guardians. You wouldn't get to do this everyday."

* * *

After Reborn has left the room, Gokudera has been replacing the cloth on his boss' forehead a little too often. But other than that, he has been doing fine.

The silver hair boy touches his boss' hand lightly. It hurts to see the small boy in this condition when he can not do anything. However Tsuna's expression tells him that he is not in pain anymore has got him relief.

"Please get will soon, Jyuudaime."

A light knock on the door had Gokudera spin his head.

"Who is it?" He asked, and growl when it is Yamamoto.

The brunette wares his casual smile. "Hey, can I come in." And without waiting for a reply, he move inside and shut the door behind him.

Gokudera frown. "What do you want?!" He try his best to lowers his voice.

Yamamoto pulls another empty chair and sits next to Tsuna's bed as well. "I also want to see how Tsuna is doing." He grins, keeping his voice low.

Gokudera grumble under his breath, "This is only because you are worried about Jyuudaime, however don't stay too long in here though."

"Why not?" The brunette rests his arms and chin on the sheets whist looking at him.

"Because I was supposed to be the only person to take care of Jyuudaime at this moment, a baseball nut like you will just be in my way." Gokudera said proudly. But even after a few seconds have passed, Yamamoto is still gazing at him.

"Tch! What the hell are you looking at?!" The silver haired boy tried his best to force down a blush.

The brunette smile warmly. "It's boring without Tsuna, isn't it?"

Snorting, he turns to sleeping form of his boss. "Of course, and don't said it as if he is dead or something." He really wishes his beloved, bright sky will be back real soon. "The atmosphere at the dinning table has gone strangely tense without him."

Yamamoto chuckle, "That's right! I was ready to duck any minuets, incase Hibari and Mukuro start throwing stuffs at each other."

Gokudera scowl at the name of two sadistic Guardians. Those two are really annoying; he also didn't like the fact that both of them are older than him.

"It's really boring without you around too." Yamamoto grins.

He could no longer keep his blush at bay. All Gokudera could do was to look away in an attempt to hid his face even though he knew that it was not possible for the other boy see clearly at such dim light. His heart raced when he feels that Yamamoto has moved closer.

Yamamoto waits until be looks back before saying. "… I'm… not just a friend to you, right?"

* * *

Iemitsu was having a good time trying out his new 'toy' in his small office. He is certain that even Reborn hasn't known about it. In his laptop, he could see what is going on inside his son's bedroom. A position where he could see a clear view of his son's sleeping form from above.

He sighs contently, enjoying himself. "My son is so adorable when he sleeps."

This morning, just when Tsuna leaves the mansion with Hibari Kyoya, he sneaks into his son's room and install a small security camera. It's very small, so it didn't have too many fancy functions, but at least it allows him to see even in the dark.

He is definitely NOT a stalker, but his intuition tells him that sooner or later he is going to need this. And so, it came true. Of course, he wouldn't stalk his son for 24/7 and infringe Tsuna's private life. He has decided to use it only when Tsuna falls sick, and need someone to take care of him. This way, he could inspect what is going on while he works.

"Even though I said I'm picking the trustable ones. I still need to make sure… Tsuna is this cute, how can I allow foxes like these shitty brats to touch him?!" Iemitsu pore tea into his mug and watch as Reborn left, leaving Gokudera alone with his son. "I wonder if I would get a chance to observe every single one of the Guardians." He smiles subtly before shooing the thought away. Damn it! Who wants his Tsuna to get sick so often?

Iemitsu's grip on his tea mug tightens and his eyes widens when Gokudera touches Tsuna's hand. "D…don't tell me I can't trust even you… Gokudera-kun." He tried his best to look on the bright side. Maybe he was just over protected. The Storm Guardian might just do it out of anxiousness. And to his relieve, he was right.

I few moments later, the Rain Guardian come in. Instead of feeling touched to see that there are more people worrying about his son. Iemitsu have this thought instead. 'Good! The more people the less likely something like that is going to happen.' He grins. But if it disturbs his son's sleep, then…

As he observed their behavior, he notices something has gone beyond his calculation when Yamamoto leans in and Gokudera squirm only a little. Iemitsu pauses between drinking his tea, eyes wider with every second.

"#&!!"

Iemitsu spout on his tea. Tiny droplets splash on his documents, however, the soaked paper didn't quite catch his attention right now. What is displaying on his lab top screen is the Rain Guardian kissing the Storm!?

He face abruptly becomes heated; however, he couldn't pull away. Shonen-ai isn't something new to him. The reason he install the camera in his son's room was partly to prevent something like this (to happen to his son), but that was only his vacant, random thoughts. He didn't expect this coming in his son's family.

"Ahem…"

Iemitsu absentmindedly look at the screen, not really paying attention to his surrounding any more. His mind is currently racing.

"AHEM!"

"WHAT!!" Iemitsu was startle, closing the window he has been viewing in recode time. He has no idea when the other person came in his office.

Mukuro was leaning on his door frame, grinning at him quizzically. "Kufufu, what was that?"

The older man frown, "Ever heard of knocking? Any ways, what can I help you?"

The navy blue hair boy raises his eye brow, "what art you talking about? Wasn't it you, who asked me to come?"

"…"

"…Excuse me, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Oh! Yes, sorry I have been spacing off." Iemitsu smile sheepishly. "Now, why don't you tell me exactly what you see while you where fallowing my son this morning?"

The Mist Guardian looks away and scratches his neck in a boring manner. "This is a waist of time. Furthermore, didn't I tell you already that I didn't follow Vongola? I just happen to run into him."

"Stop lying kiddo." Iemitsu only said it flatly, but is enough to draw Mukuro's attention back. The older man crosses his fingers in front of him. "We have to be prepared; The Varia is not very forgiving type of men. At least tell me the damage report."

Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes, "I hate to work for the Mafia…"

"Watch your tone kid; do keep in mind that who gets you out of the Vendicare Prison. At least I'm trying to get you out of more trouble here."

The conversation between him and Mukuro has not gone too smoothly. The boy hasn't provide him more information then he already have. Iemitsu know that he shouldn't force him. The boy have difficult pass with the Mafia.

Soon after he dismissed Mukuro, Reborn walks into the room and sits on his table.

"How was it Iemitsu?" Asked, Reborn.

Iemitsu shook his head weakly. "He refused to tell me even the number of Varia he encounters."

"This is no good, if we allow him to keep this up, next time he have other important information, he wouldn't tell us as well."

Iemitsu barely hear what his friend says, his mind travels where else again.

"Iemitsu? What's wrong?"

"... How much do you known about Vongola Premo, Reborn?" He rests his chin on his palm, looking in to the distance.

Reborn crock his head, confuse. "Why are you asking me about the First?"

Iemitsu smile sheepishly "I just want to confirm some information regarding him with you."

"Well,… Giotto is a very handsome and brillent young man who established the mighty Vongola family… He is your ancestor... And he bares a resemblance to Tsuna…" Reborn carefully study his face. "Just stop this already ok? Let's be more specific. What is it about Premo?"

"Hahaha, how do I put this…" Iemitsu scratch the back of his head sheepishly. This is awkward, "Hm, well, what do you know about his sexual preference?"

Reborn came to a balk, making Iemitsu hid his face into his palm in an emberassed manner. "Is this what you want to confirm with me?" Iemitsu nods, still not looking at his friend when he continues. "You should know this better than anyone actually…, but rumors say that, he's a bi…"

Iemitsu collapse head first on his desk. "Oh god, that's what I've heard too."

"Yeah, from what I've heard, he has been secretly involved with Vongola Secondo, his successor…" Reborn nods. "But I don't see what concern the First's preference is to you, why are you so worried?"

With a sigh, the older man explain, "You know everyone of us have genes from our ancestors."

The hitman chuckle, "but you're not bi, Iemitus."

Iemitsu's head sprang up. "Of course! The hell I am!"

"And?"

He lowers his head back to his desk and sigh, "I'm afraid for my son…, Tsuna and Giotto have so many things in common… My intuition says that Tsuna is likely to inherit more than just his looks."

"Like I care if Tsuna prefers boy or girl."

"Damn it, Reborn! But this is important to me! I'm still not used to this, still can't accept it, okay? I still want grand children!"

"And I don't understand how come you suddenly came up with this topic?"

Iemitsu snort, "…Just pretend I never discussed this with you then…"

* * *

Soo soooo sooo sorry guys!! I'm a really terrible person for abandon this fic for sooo a hell of a long time DX!! I get totally hooked to other Thai fanfic and can't pull my self back (I have been CGing too, that's why…, you can check out my DA.). Please accept my apology .

I just want to make this chapter a light and funny one " (Lots of POV switching here, do ask me if you're confuse ). This is still in my plot! (The main point is that Iemitsu is aware of shonen-ai, lol). The whole thing is going to get moving again by the next chapter! Promise!

I will be painting the photo of Premo and Secondo, which will appears in later chapter in this fic XD.

Thank you very much for your patients and kind reviews . I love you guys!

This chapter has not been edited, sorry for any error you came across, I'll be sure to do it later.


	10. Talks

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-15**  
Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 10: Talks-

Tsuna toss his head to the side whist lazily cracks his eyes open, trying to adjust himself to the light sluice through the windows. It tffooks him some time to register that his is in his room, on his bed. He suffers catatonic when he tried to move his limps, it's like he haven't moved them for a very long time. Tsuna barely remembers what happens. The only thing he could recall is Hibari… and Mukuro…?

The young boss tried to get up but pause when his hand came in contact with something silky. He was perplexed to see that it was Gokudera. His silver hair spread on his sheet as he hid his face in his arms, sleeping soundly while sitting on a chair. Next to him is Yamamoto, who was breathing evenly. The sword man was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed as he slept.

A white damp cloth falls from the small boy's forehead as he sits up. He didn't notice that it's there when he first woke up. The fact that his friends cares for him made him moved. I couldn't imagine something like this to happen before he met Reborn…

As he looks at his friends, he wonders if he should wake them up to assure them that he is okay. They look tired; it doesn't feel right to disturb their peaceful sleep. However, didn't need to ponder further because…

"Tsuna!!"

A second later, he was held in a tight hug of his father who darts like a bullet into his room, waking Gokudera and Yamamoto in the process.

"Oh son, are you alright?! Do you feels dizzy? Does it hurt any where?" Iemitsu starts throwing questions at him without missing a beat.

It look Tsuna some time to take every in. He was stun, and wondering how his father knows he's awake. "Um… fine, I'm completely fine." He tried to calm his father down.

"Jyuudaime! You're awake!"

"…Huh? Tsuna is awake?" Yamamoto rub is eyes.

Iemitsu pulls back to look at his son's face. "You sure? Do you need extra medicine?"

The brown hire boy smile sheepishly. His dad just woke his friends up to do something so childish and embarrassing. "No, I'm completely fine." What caught his attention next thing is a dark rim under his father's eyes. "Dad, what happen to…"

"So you're fit again, huh?"

Without warning, he receives a kick from Reborn's tiny foot on the side of his head. The impact sends him to lie back down; thankfully he's on the bed and not the floor.

"That's for getting us into so much trouble."

This time his father complains for him. "Is this how you greet a person who has just recovered from poison?" Iemitsu glowers.

"I'm afraid Tsuna isn't just any person." Only few know that behind Reborn's random whim, there underlies worries.

"W-wait" Tsuna is astonished by what his father just said. "Poisoned? Have I been poisoned?"

Gokudera answered for him. "That's right; Reborn-san found a pin coated with poison prickled on your body."

"Pin?" The small boy frown, trying his best to recall what happened "But… how can I not feel it? I also couldn't remember anything about pin when we're…" Slowly, everything comes back to him. The shooting weapon…

"Baka, it was supposed to make you 'not' feels it, that's why it's as small as a pin." Taunted Reborn. "But I didn't expect you to be so reckless…"

"Is Hibari-san alright?" The young boss unintentionally cut his tutor off. His concern for his senpai has gotten the better of him. Did he see his dad making a shock, complicated face just now? He must be seeing things…

"Son, you're the one with the gravest condition in this case." His father sighs, mildly stroking his soft spiky locks whist smiling weakly.

"Ah…That's good." He smiles back. Then an awkward silence fills the room.

Thanks goodness, Yamamoto saves the day. "Haha, we really missed you Tsuna, it's so good you're fine again! We'll wait for you downstairs for breakfast!" The tall boy moves over to ruffle his friend's hair, not at all minding Iemitsu's glare. Then he heads for the door, pulling Gokudera with him (again).

"Ah! It's alright! Please don't wait for me!" Tsuna tried to protest but the door shuts before he could finish. He sighs.

"Don't try to stop them; you're ruining the manner lesson we've been working on. Subordinates should be able to wait for his boss." Reborn said casually.

Tsuna hasty looks at his tutor. "You told them to?! Please don't, Reborn, I feel guilty making them wait."

"Then get ready quickly." The hitman is ready to give his student another kick but Iemitsu held him back.

* * *

Tsuna get dress as quickly and advance towards the dinning room as fast as his thin legs could bring him. Stopping at the doorway, and like before, his guardians are already waiting for him.

Before he could voice some greetings, Hibari's large hand push him forward into the dinning room stating, 'Don't stand in the doorway'. Then Mukuro says 'you're late, Vongola.'

Breakfast went on as if nothing had happened to him (his father didn't join them that morning, muttering he need some sleep), not that the small boy mind. He has absolutely no idea when nor how long he has slept. All his father said was that Mukuro carried him back.

Reborn articulate that he has wasted enough time, and he should start training immediately. As a result, Tsuna is sitting on the stair way, waiting as Hibari get ready so they could go to the training ground together.

As he waited for his Cloud Guardian, a tall figure advance passes him. The young boss looks up.

"Ah! Mukuro, wait!.." Tsuna called out without much thought.

A pair of mismatched eyes looks back emotionlessly at him. Mukuro offers his signature smile. "Yes, Vongola?"

"Um, well…" He hasn't really prepared what he wanted to say, "…Thank you," He bow his head.

"Kufufufu, for what?"

Tsuna looks back up, "For carrying me back here."

The blue hair boy looks away into the distance. "It's nothing, I wouldn't feel right to leave my target in such wasted condition, besides…" His smile vanished as he leers at the young boss, narrowing his eyes in a rather eerie way. "There is an obligation between the Vendecare and Vongola that says I have to behave as your tamed Mist Guardian."

"…That's…"The brown hair boy could no longer meet Mukuro's gaze. Guilt suddenly washed oven him. A part of him couldn't help but to wonder what has gotten into the taller boy. He hasn't been so resistant a day ago and now he's back to how he used to be again. Tsuna will do anything to make Mukuro stop…, or at least lessen his negative thoughts about Mafia.

"… I'm sorry…," He finely finishes his sentence; still not looking back at the taller form in front of him. He didn't know what else to say.

The blue hair boy gave a tired sigh, "Forget it, I'm already used getting bounded to one place." He leans against the railing of the steps.

This hit Tsuna again; after all, being free from his watery prison does not means Mukuro has gain the kind of freedom he wanted.

"Give me a chance, Mukuro…" Gathering his bravery, the younger boy looks up, "Didn't I say I'm going change it?" Tsuna looks at Mukuro with a spark of determination dancing in his eyes. He has been telling himself that he will definitely do it, and no matter what it takes. "I'm also going to make Vongola your home as well."

There is a hint of surprise decorating the blue hair boy's feature, before he chuckles subtly. "That wouldn't be easy, I tell you."

The young boss lowers his shoulders. All the courage from earlier long gone. "Yeah…, I should have known…" He answers feebly looking at his foot.

"…Let me remind you something, Vongola."

"Huh?" Once again, he looks up, feeling a little thankful that the other boy's tone wasn't as tensed as earlier.

"Mafia boss don't usually bow at his subordinate." He grins mockingly.

"Ah…, t-that's right" Tsuna scratches his head sheepishly. Had Reborn see what happened, he will surely receive a hard blow on the head.

"I couldn't imagine how Arcobaleno handle someone as dimwit as you." Mukuro's smile widens.

Tsuna is peeved, "It's just a force of habit! That's what Japanese always do!"

"But aren't we in Italy right now?"

The smaller boy snort, looking away, still irritated. "Whatever…, furthermore…," His expression softens. "I didn't bow at you at a position of boss and subordinate." The later part came out as almost a whisper. He wants Mukuro to understand, that he didn't only view the other boy as a Guardian alone, but his friend too…

A moment of awkward silence was destroy when the illusionist says. "Humph, looks like someone's in a hurry."

Tsuna hasty follows Mukuro's gaze. Hibari is already standing at the exit, staring maliciously at both of them. When the hell has he gets there?! Hibari-san sure is good at using stealth!

"If you make me wait any longer, I'm going to bite you to death."

* * *

.

.

.

It has been three days since he started training with Hibari. The older male isn't very satisfied with Tsuna performance because he couldn't remember how he enters his hyper mode without his pills. He feels like he could be killed by the other boy any time now.

Reborn said to him the other day that he should try to get more acquainted with his Cloud Guardian. Then the training might goes smoother. Tsuna feels the same way. However, upon do so, he should be prepared to be bitten to death. Hibari sure is scary.

The young boss figured, he wouldn't be able to move no anywhere if he keeps avoiding. He is going to be a real boss soon and embrace the family with his own hands. He should at least get to know the people around him better, much less his Guardians. After all, the taller form isn't a kind of man who would be the one who start doing something like this, so obviously, it's his job.

They're walking back to the mansion after the training for lunch. (Reborn has restricted the time.) Tsuna wonder why he didn't find any Varia member around the place at all, but pay no heed to it. And like the other days, the small boy has some bruises and scratches on his body. Hibari no longer cares if he needs a dying will pills or now, the prefect just wants to fight him.

Their journey back always feels awkward. Hibari would walk ahead of him and they said nothing to each other. Tsuna desperately want to end this.

"Hibari-san, are you home sick yet?..." The brown hair boy suddenly wants to take back what he has just said. He has just realized how stupid he sounds right now.

The taller boy pause only a few second to leer back at him. At that moment, Tsuna is sure he'll get some kind of hit on his head.

"No."

A word so simple is enough to surprise the younger boy, because nothing else came. He let out a small breath he has been subconsciously holding.

Hibari turn back and continue walking. "I'm not a little kid."

Tsuna pursue after with a small smile on his face. At least he successfully starts a conversation. "Right."

* * *

After a practical assassination class Iemitsu has been giving to his son's guardian end. The CEDEF leader remain seated at his desk, sighing.

"What's with that sigh Iemitsu, don't tell me you're still up with that bi topic." Reborn walks into the room and jumps up to his desk.

"Didn't I tell you to forget it? And no, I haven't been thinking about 'that' topic." He rested his chin on his palm.

"Than what's bothering you? I don't want you having a negative attitude when giving the Guardians a lecture."

"…Rokudo Mukuro, that boy didn't come again." The older man said boringly.

The Arcobaleno frown. "Is that right?.."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't force him right? Moreover, a boy with such pass wouldn't appreciate hearing something like assassination method of the mafia." Iemitsu smile sheepishly.

"Oh? So if the fact that Mukuro didn't participate in your lecture isn't something that is bothering you, than what is?"

The older man looks away into the distance. "I'm feeling kindda guilty; I have not been a good father."

Reborn said nothing, only sit down.

"His smiles…, I wonder if they ever came from me. And when ever he has a problem, he always came running to you first." He looks back at the hitman beside him.

The Arcobaleno gave a mischievous grin. "Jelous?"

"Kind of."

"You have been busy doing favor for the Ninth, you can't help it. Don't make me feels like I stole you place."

Hearing no response from his friend, Reborn continue. "Dino used to act the same way. My students are like my brothers, don't feel desolated." He offers a small smile.

Iemitsu can't help retuning it. "I wonder what I could do to make my son happy."

"That, you'll have to search for it."

* * *

Hibari is bore yet again. The prefect has been spending a good amount of time taking a nap on the balcony he found on the rooftop of the mansion. He has absolutely nothing left to do that afternoon, so he decided to sneak into to kitchen to have something. Perhaps he could excuse himself early at dinner. Seeing a crowd like that is driving him mad.

Reaching the kitchen, he is surprise to find someone else there. The smaller figure is sitting on the counter, absently playing with his sleeves. Silently, Hibari move closer.

"Why are you here so early Sawada?"

Flinching, he gazes up at his senpai. "Oh, Hibari-san! Good afternoon." He smiles fitfully.

"It's almost thirty minutes before dinner."

"W-well…," The younger boy scratches his face with his index finger. "It's just that I don't want everyone to wait for me any more. Reborn always intentionally calls me only when everyone else is ready, so…"

The dark hair boy leans against the counter that Tsuna has been sitting on. "…Who exactly is that baby?" Hibari said emotionlessly.

Tsuna crook his head slightly at the question. "From what I know, Reborn is actually not an infant. He has been in that form along with the other six, more specifically seven, if you include Lal, because of a curse or something."

"…" Hibari only believe half of what the other boy has said. As he was wondering about his own thoughts…

"Do you like the food here, Hibari-san?" The brown hair boy asked innocently, still wearing that same smile.

"It makes me want to puke."

The younger boy's face is downcast. And Hibari thought, maybe he shouldn't discourage the younger boy too much. "But, I can stand it, because I'm not a helpless little child."

The small smile is back to Tsuna's sweet face and Hibari felt strangely relief to see it.

"Ah… anyway Hibari-san, why are you here so early?" It seems like the younger boy couldn't stand an awkward silence for long.

The Cloud Guardian suddenly remembers why he was here in the first place. He moves to the refrigerator. "Hungry."

"Oh…"

En looking for something eatable in the fridge, Hibari leers at the brown hair boy who is currently playing with the cooking utensils. This boy is so small and childish; he couldn't imagine someone like Sawada becoming something like Mafia boss.

"Ow!!"

The smaller boy gives out a squawk all of a sudden. Hibari's head jerk up to look at Tsuna.

The brown hair boy grimace as he glance at the cut on his middle finger. Blood was seeping out. The smaller form sure is still as clumsy as ever. Large hand of Hibari quickly grab Tsuna's small wrist before he could make any further moves.

Shock all written on the young boss' feature. "H-Hibari-san?!"

The prefect look at the cut, he isn't very certain himself about his own move, but when he was reminded of Mukuro's mocking face several days ago… The older male takes the small finger into his mouth and suck on the wound.

Tsuna grasp, his eyes widens in a rather terrified manner, his entire face shaded including his ears are shaded with bright, red color. He lowers his head and squeezes his eyes shut. "I-it's okay…,y-you didn't have to do this…"

Hibari squint at the younger boy. Enjoying how Tsuna trying to hide his embarrassment. He is used to the taste of blood. As he gave the finger a lick, the brown hair boy shudders.

When he thought that he has tease Tsuna enough, he let go of the small wrist. The blood has already dried, replace with a thin coat of his saliva. Hibari open one drawer next to them and pulls out a plaster. He facilely wraps it around the cut before quietly walks back to the refrigerator.

Couldn't stand the tension yet again, the young boss says "…Thank you…," which came out as almost a wisher.

Hibari could catch a glimpse of Tsuna's smile and for some reason, inside of him feels like a coil in his stomach tightens, but at the same time he also feels content.

* * *

Hello! How's every one doing!?  
Again, please accept my apology for not being able to update frequently like how I did in the earlier chapters. I'm truly very busy. University projects' dead line and final exams and coming much, much more quickly than one can anticipated. (I've also been busy CGing and reading few other fanfics, gets kindda addicted.)

Not too long ago, I've just finish painting a pic that 'may' appear as a photo in this pic XD. You can check it out in my DA. Kukuku. Now it's like a pattern, CG, than writes Introduction, then CG, then writes Introduction . I'll properly be painting again (after finishing the rest on my university's project). I'm so dying to paint it!! I love the sketch so much! So you guys might need to wait for a while again, please forgive me…. –sigh-

Ok, like promised, I've moved the story forward again . This kind of scene really isn't my kind of thing, but I still hope you enjoy the fan service, lol.

I just realized that I've write a 1827 on chapter 8, and once again, it's 1827 in this chapter. But fear not, because I'm surely not leaving 69 alone! You may think that only 1827's side is moving, but actually 6927's side are moving slowly as well, can you tell from their conversation? C:

I really want to know how many of you guys are cheering towards Mukuro and Hibari. **Please take some time to vote a poll in my profile .**

And even though I don't have enough time to reply your reviews, I just want to tell you that I read all of them and appreciate them very much. **Reviews are no question a first class fuel** which drives me to write more. It's so nice to hear what you guys think .


	11. Realization no1

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-15**  
Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 11: Realization (#1)-

It has become like a repeating pattern. At first, Mukuro had wanted to know Tsuna's moves. He is willing to get to the young boss himself (even if the young boss didn't notice). But, much to his surprise, Tsuna would come to him on his own accord.

That is one of the things Mukuro hasn't been able to figured it out. Why would little Vongola want to associate with him. Every encounter, fear and uncertainty could be detected from the younger boy. But even so, every once in a while where there are no other people in sight, Tsuna would approach him. Talking about some random mundane stuff, not forgetting to asked him about anything he likes, like what kind of food… Mukuro was astonished by the brown hair boy's ambition. However, if this is all Vongola would do to make Rokudo Mukuro give in, he has got to do better. The dark blue hair boy hasn't let his guard down.

Actually, Mukuro is not a typical stalker. Seeing Hibari and Tsuna together in the kitchen the other night was a total coincident.

Sure enough, he is pissed. The feelings of the several days ago, where they encounter the Varia come back to him. However, this time it's stronger._ When did Vongola become so close to Hibari Kyouya? _Mukuro starts having random thoughts of his own.

* * *

It was in the afternoon, the sky is changing its color. And finally, everyone have their free time. Tsuna and his three other friends are taking a walk in the garden. The young boss laughs at Yamamoto's jokes and enjoying his friends' company.

Somehow, Tsuna's big eyes happen to flash across a figure that was standing behind a tree, several feel away. The tree shadows over his tall form. The person is looking at them, looking at 'him'.

As soon as their eyes met, the person spins on his heel and starts walking away in the opposite direction. No expression shown on his feature.

"W-wait!" Tsuna holler, simultaneously stepping forward. Just now he saw, in those eyes. Thought he is not sure what it really meant, his intuition is telling him that…, that person…

"Is something wrong, Jyuudaime?" curious, Gokudera ask. The smaller boy looks back at his friend and smile sheepishly.

"Umm, I just remember that I have an appointment with Reborn around this time. Gotta go, see you guys!" With that, he brings himself away, leaving the rest of his friends perplex.

Tsuna half run towards the mansion (just to convince his friends). As soon as they are out of sight, he starts searching for the tall figure. He was guessing to find him in the small garden but it seems that he have no luck, there is no body there.

Sighing the young boss sits down on a bench before tugging on his hair and growl. What's the matter? Why is he even here? Tsuna is trying to put his reasoning in words.

"Looking for me, Vongola?" said a similar voice beside him.

The smaller boy jump a bit. "O-oh Mukuro…"

The Mist Guardian is offering his usual smile as he sits next to him on the bench. Tsuna is nervous. This is a shame but he isn't certain if he was getting the right message those mix-match eyes send him a few minute ago. He isn't even sure why he came.

"Ur…, you were there…, awhile ago, and well I thought… you might have something you wanted to talk to me…" Tsuna starts fidgeting with his sleeve. Oh no… He's dead!!

Mukuro narrows his eyes, making Tsuna shivers even more. "That's your opinion, because I don't know if I have."

"…Sorry…" The younger boy lowers his head, defeated. He sure shouldn't have come after all. Other earlier times when he approaches Mukuro for conversations, he always has a prepared script! Now he is so loss for words. What should he do now? The silence is almost unbearable. But thanks goodness at least the other boy isn't looking at his direction.

"You seem… very close to those three, huh?" Mukuro starts the conversation out of the blue. Still not looking at him.

Tsuna smile to himself as he was reminded of his friends. "Yeah, because we have always been with each other I guess. Especially Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, we are always in the same class. And we see nii-san often because of Kyouko-chan".

The evening wind blow, causing the leaves to rustle. The silence engulfs them again, however, there are not as much tension as earlier.

"And what about Hibari Kyouya?"

Big brown eyes met with red and blue. The younger boy tilts his head slightly at the question. "What about Hibari-san?"

The older boy smile in a rather irritated way. "You're pretty close to him too, right?"

Tsuna's face falls. "No, I'm afraid not really. Because Hibari-san is like that, we haven't got to talk much until recently." He rubs the back of his head, nervous. "I'm trying my best to get to know him better though."

* * *

Just by 'wants to know Hibari-san better' registered in his mind. Mukuro is turned off. His mood getting worst, he unintentionally balls his own hands. What is this boy in front of him trying to do?!

"Where are you going? The brunette asked when Mukuro suddenly stood up.

"I… just don't feel like seeing you right now." He said flatly, taking a step away. But pause when he feel his sleeve being pull back.

"W-what's the matter?" Tsuna made confuse, panicked face. His grip on Mukuro's shirt tightens.

He sigh, "…If you are forced by your father to befriend me, forgets it, you don't have to. I'm sick of Mafia's way of creating profitable allies." Mukuro forced a smile. Usually he has no problem pulling his usual smile, he wonders why it's so difficult this time. He tried to snatch the small hand away however the grip tightens further.

Tsuna suddenly looks hurt. "What makes you think my father forced me to…?"

"Come on, just let go, Vongola. I'm sure you're busy chasing your moody senpai." The older boy looks at Tsuna in a rather contemptuous way, the volume of his voice escalating. "Isn't it great? Now you wouldn't have to pull that mafia fake smile on me again!"

Tsuna's expression turns into one as if he has just been slapped. He let go of the older boy's shirt and slowly lowers his head so that his eyes are shadowed. He is shivering again.

Seeing Tsuna that way, Mukuro suddenly want to take back what he said. Deep down he know that there are no fakeness in the smaller form's smile. It's very authentic. He is aware that he has just got carried away by his emotion. But still, he isn't someone who would feel guilty over something that easily.

"I… don't know what I said that makes you angry…, I'm sorry…" The smaller boy's voice is a little shaky. "But, I have never been forced by my father to do anything really…"

The young boss lifted his head. Despite the sky turning orange, Mukuro could see Tsuna's eyes becoming red. Mukuro could walk away and leave the younger boy like that. But he couldn't. It was as if his legs were paralyzed. What Tsuna have just said somehow cooled his mood down .Calm enough to realize that he has just reveal himself to the other boy that he is angry.

No, he mustn't allow that. He didn't want anybody to know what he thinks. Mukuro wares his usual smile once again. The smile he always uses to hide himself. "Kufufufu, does this means you want to know me?"

Tsuna frown slightly. "Of course, didn't I say you're my friend?" A pool of tear could be seen at the end of his eyes.

The blue hair boy sits back on the bench. "Then, why don't you tell me what have you know about me already?" He crosses his long legs, still smiling.

Scratching his cheek with his index finger sheepishly, the young boss didn't meet the other boy's gaze. "Ah… well, not much yet really,"

Mukuro wanted to roll his eyes. He has been expecting better answers.

"Y-you see, we haven't talk that much." The younger boy isn't good at hiding anything. Mukuro could feel fear in his small voice. "B-but…, from the way Ken, Chikusa and Chrome look up at you, I can tell that you are a very…, scarifying person."

At that moment, it is as if Mukuro's heart skipped a beat. As if he has coils in his inside. Not even one has looked at his this way before.

Tsuna's gaze travel far ahead into the distant, accepting the wind that collides against his face. "Though I didn't know what kind of dark pass you have, I sure you must've gone through lots of things together," He look back at Mukuro with a warm smile. "If it's enough for them to be calling you 'their place to be' then you must've done something really great for them."

"Ku…hahahaha!" He burst out laughing, making Tsuna jump in the process.

Mukuro just laugh like that. He wanted to hide what he really felt. Now he's afraid if he spends too much time with the younger boy, he might…

"Nice try Vongola, how interesting" The Mist Guardian grins, moving a little closer. "But…, those three are merely tools. I wonder why they wanted to follow my orders."

The brunette's expression turns into that of a dejected one as he lowers his face again.

"Just leave me be, little Vongola." He narrows his mix-match eyes. "From the very beginning…, Mist is furthest from the Sky…"

Tsuna head shot up. "No!"

Mukuro is taken by complete surprise when one of his hands was grabbed by a pair of smaller ones.

"That wouldn't happen!" Tsuna hands tighten around Mukuro's, holding it between them, at shoulder height. "Everything around the sky is of equal important, all of them are very special and nothing is further than the other!"

The brunette's eyes are so full of determination, will, and power. So gravitating…

Tsuna's face softens, "Don't pretend any more, the reason I come here is because…, you called out for someone. I can see it in your eyes…" He smiles sweetly.

Mukuro could feel the barrier inside him crack further, further than when they first talk in the young boss's study. This time, it is to confirm that the boy in front of him is truly his light. Bright, warm, at the same time so colorful.

"Ku…" Mukuro stretches his hand (that was currently held between them by the smaller boy) forward.

Tsuna, as if just notice he have been holding the large hand all this time, quickly let go. "Oh! Sor…"

Any more words are stopped by Mukuro's thumb, which he places on Tsuna's soft petal tips. The older boy then cares his sweet face before allowing his thumb to travel mildly on the smooth cheek. Mukuro isn't holding back what he is feeling right now. He is aware of it himself, but somehow, he didn't care.

Tsuna blush crimson and Mukuro thought it looks so cute on him. Slowly, he began to understand every odd feeling and emotion he have encounter.

"Vongola…" He moves his face closer. And as he said this, it is as if the puzzles have all clicks in place.

The younger boy shivers, moving his head back slightly. "M-Mukuro?"

Mukuro continue moving closer, grinning a mischief but at the sometime warmly at the other boy. Soon they were only inch away, Tsuna looks like he was about to faint. Mukuro let go of Tsuna and rest his head on the small of his shoulder. Causing the young boss to flinch and stiffen up in response.

"Let me rest here for a while," said Mukuro. He could feel the younger form slowly relax, resulting a content smile to crept his lips. "It makes me feel like; I have the necessary courage to move on…"

"Sure…" was Tsuna's reply.

* * *

It was a lazy evening, the sun is setting. It'll be a while tills dinner. Hibari Kyouya yawns lazily as he strolls through the long hallway which leads to one of his favorite place in the mansion. The terrace on the roof. That place is closest to Namimori's roof where he spends most of his time taking a nap.

He has grown to except the fact that his excitements only lasted in the morning. When he can fight a certain herbivore, who is continuously improving. Hibari has never take into account how he actually looks forward to the next day, more specifically next morning.

"Tch, but the afternoon sure is fucking boring." He mutters, gazing outside through the long windows. Reborn has asked him to join the assassination class, but obviously someone like him prefers challenging his opponent head on better. Also of course he hates grouping.

Somehow his sharp eyes catch a glimpse of two figures outside, under a tree. One has a black, spiky hair, and another one has silver. Looking from top perspective, he could see them quite clearly.

It's not like Hibari to mind other people's business, but this time he actually feels like looking closer. Not quite believing what he sees.

'What are they doing? Making out?!' The prefect is shock. He has never really considered BL before, but now that he has witness it…

"It's rude to peep on them like that" A small, sharp voice said.

Hibari curse under his breath as he retreats from the window and proceed toward his destination. "Like I wanted to see it, I just happen to pass by." He leer back to see Reborn with a video camera.

* * *

Iemitsu is brewing tea in his office with his electric pot. Typical Japanese he is. So it's quite normal he's addicted to tea. He is about to pour a steamy liquid into his mug when a knock can be heard on the other side of his door.

He looks at it. "Come on it,"

As the person did so, his eye brows curve up wards. "This is surprising, Mukuro. Not only did I see you in the manner class this morning, I figure we see each other rather often today." He said before proceeding with his tea.

The Mist Guardian closes the door behind him softly. His signature smile plastered on his face. "Kufufufu, don't get the wrong idea though. Familiarizing myself with you does not mean I suddenly wants to become a mafia."

The older man nod, walking back to his desk. "That is what I thought. So, what is it that you want this time? Ask me a favor?"

Mukuro's smile widens. "You are clever. However, that's not quite what I have in mind today." He walks toward the window behind Iemitsu and gaze out of it distantly.

"Tell me about it." Iemitsu calmly sips his tea.

"I have been pondering about this and… I think I may… have affection for Tsunayoshi-kun."

The older man splat on his tea, choking uncontrollably. "Y-you what?!"

Mukuro is holding the same smile, but Iemitsu could tell there is something different than usual. Perhaps seriousness?

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it looks so long to update again. However, I have a very good excuse. You see, I have final exams. Moreover, my laptop kindda break. And my father, being so very generous, bought me a new one!! XD omg, so happy!! Yeah!!

So, how was this one? Lol, I know you'll hate me, because you guys are properly waiting for the kissing scene of 6927. Isn't that right? So close huh? lol. But Mukuro have a good reason for not kissing him. Also, the atmosphere isn't romantic enough (?).

Finally Mukuro have his answer already! Hibari also get some hint for himself from seeing 8059. (At first I wanted to write more about what happen between them, but seeing that most of us what to focus on 692718, I give up the plan… didn't want to drag the plot for too long too.)

Wee! But if you think the story is going to end soon, you are so wrong!

Phew, POV of 4 people this time. I like it a lot! **Next chapter is going to be funny I assure you!!**

Thank you very much for _**voting in my poll.**_ I know there should be more though, _so if you haven't, please take some time to do so._ I really would love to see the ratio. **Thanks again for those nice reviews, I appreciate them very much! Tills next time!**


	12. Friend?

**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title:** Introductions  
**Pairing:** mainly 6927, 1827, contain 8059 and slight X27  
**Rating:** NC-15**  
Warning: **Yaoi.

-Chapter 12: Friend?-

Everyone is at the long dining table for breakfast like usual. A certain brown hair boy is waving a hand in front of his father's face. The older man seems to have space out. Tsuna had almost finished his own plate while his dad barely touches his own food.

The young boss sends questioning glare to his tutor, who just shrug his shoulders in response. His father has been this way for two days now and he's getting worried. Not knowing what else to do, Tsuna shook his father's arm lightly.

"Hey, dad…"

Iemitsu snaps out of his thoughts. "Uh?" he gazes at his son. "Oh, I sorry! Did you say something?" he smiles warmly.

"You're spacing out quite often these few days. Is there something wrong?" asks Tsuna.

Blond eye brows curve upward, "I did?" He looks between Tsuna and Reborn, obviously appalled.

"Ahahahaha, sorry guys" he offered his sheepish laugh, "I was just thinking about…" his gaze travel to the end of the table.

Mukuro, who was sitting at the particular location, gave a chuckle.

Tsuna made a confused face. He has no idea what is going on.

Iemitsu didn't continue. He simply stands up; simultaneously pushes his plate towards the Arcobaleno. "I don't really feel like eating, you can have it." With that, he walks lifelessly out of the dining room.

Tsuna gazes after his father, "I wonder what's bothering him."

"Probably have some unnecessary thoughts in mind again." Reborn pulls Iemitsu's plate closer.

"Did you say 'again'?" The boy lifts his eyebrows. Did his father always have things to think about? Little did Tsuna know, but he believes that his father worked hard for the family.

"Forget it." muttered Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna is outside, sitting on the door steps before the entrance. The brown hair boy is tying his shoe laces, getting ready for his combat training with Hibari. The prefect said he needed to look for his bird, and told him to wait here.

"Hey Mukuro," Tsuna greets his Mist Guardian with a smile, as the taller boy walks through the door.

Mukuro returns the smile. "Tsunayoshi-kun,"

After that evening he had a talk with blue hair boy, Mukuro's attitude towards him has gotten much better. The older boy even addresses him differently.

Tsuna has a feeling that he has done a good job of strengthening their relationship. Even the tension and awkwardness he used to sense around Mukuro have vastly decreased.

"What's the matter Tsunayoshi-kun? You didn't look so bright today."

The younger boy rubs the back of his head and chuckle softly. "I was just worry about my father. To think he suddenly becomes like that, I wonder what's bothering him."

Mukuro's grin widens. "My best guess is that it has something to do with you."

"H-Hiiiii!" Tsuna panicked, "Me?!" He tried to think of every topic related. Is it about him not being able to master the hypermode? Or is it because that he hurt himself? Has he not study hard enough? What?

"…"

Little did Tsuna know how his thought rests on Mukuro. A small smile crept from his feature, making Mukuro lifts his questioning brows.

"Have you gone mad? Why are you smiling?"

Tsuna pout, but smile again. "It's just nice to know, you take notice that I was bothered."

Mukuro's smile vanishes for a few seconds. His expression was a little shock, but it is replaced shortly with a mischief grin. "Kufufu, it's a pain to see my target looking so wasted, that's all."

After hearing that, the younger boy's face falls once again. "I thought we were friends already."

"I don't want to be your friend, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna sigh, he didn't understand the other boy at all. He thought that the other night when they had talked has done something further than this. Why did Mukuro calls him by his first name instead of 'Vongola'?

Leaving his suspicious alone, Tsuna tried to think on the bright side. At least Mukuro has behaved better than before. Tsuna is no longer so scared when meeting him anymore! A part of him wonders if this is just because he had simply grown used to it.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, the other night…," Mukuro takes a step closer. "What if…"

"Huh?"

Just as Tsuna response, something hard and cool hit the side of his head. Mukuro pause where he is.

"Oww…" The brown hire boy rubs the bruised area. This feels like a déjà vu, something similar has definitely happened before! Tsuna looks at the object that has just came in contact with his head and flinches.

"H-hiiiii!!!" What lay beside his feet is a shinning silver tonfa. This situation has happened before. Except this time, it's not a branch!!

The Cloud Guardian stood from afar, emitting dangerous aura as he walks closer. Sharp eyes glowed at both boys intently.

"H-Hibari-san!"

The prefect narrows his eyes. "How long are you going to sit like that?"

With that, the younger boy jumps to his feet in record time. Not forgetting to pick up the tonfa while he did so. Damn…, this thing is much heavier than it looks. How can Hibari-san carry two of them around all the time?

As Hibari sends a dangerous glare to Mukuro, who simply smiles back, Hi-bird is shivering. When it looks like it can't stand the tension any longer flew away and perches itself on Tsuna's head, away from its master.

"Good morning chairman, not in a good mood again is it?" Mukuro utter a rather vicious greeting.

Tsuna wanted to scream. Is the pineapple stupid! Why provoke Hibari?! He doesn't want to die yet! He still has many more things that he wanted to do in life!

The side of Hibari's lips twitched upward, which sends goose bumps to Tsuna's spine. "Isn't it normal to be in a bad mood after seeing a bastard like you?"

"Oh? Then wouldn't it be wiser if you don't get in my way?" Mukuro contradicts. An eerie sneer never leaves his feature.

The young boss is already crying inside. Die! He is going to die here! His panic gage has shot up to its critical level. The atmosphere is getting thicker.

"I figure…," said Hibari, taking another step forward. "It'll be even wiser to just get rid of you. But you don't have to do that again kiddo; I'm not fighting any one right now." He raises a hand in Tsuna's direction.

Confused, Tsuna looks at his left and jump backward in surprise.

Reborn is standing next to him, dressed up as a fireman. The Arcobaleno has a water hose in his tiny hands, ready to turn it off at the Guardians any time needed.

The hit man lowers the water hose. "At least you keep the rules well, huh?" he smiles.

Tsuna let out his breath which he has been unintentionally holding. Thanks goodness, his tutor saves the day again. Even if this time Hibari has chosen not to start a fight on his own accord, Tsuna couldn't imagine what he is going to do without Reborn if the situation had gone worst.

Hibari snort, "I might not keep it next time, it's just that I'm busy right now." His gaze rested on the brown hair boy.

Flinching slightly, Tsuna suddenly remember that he should get going to the training ground soon. He walks forward simultaneously handing over the tonfa to his senpai. Hibari-san is right; he shouldn't waste any more time.

The Cloud Guardian gave Mukuro one last glare before spinning on his heel and grabbing on Tsuna's arm instead of retrieving his tonfa.

"Ah!" The small boy gave a surprise cry as he was being pull along, but didn't dare to complain or ask.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya is paranoid. Once again Tsuna is alone with Mukuro. He wonders what other times when they're alone like that. But what pissed him off the most is…

"When has that bastard starts calling you by your first name?" Hibari let go of the other boy's arm as soon as they are a good distance from the mansion.

Tsuna blink at the question, but smile sheepishly. "Um, well…, its a few days ago. That is after we had a good talk one evening. Mukuro's attitude gets kindda better and he said he wants to call me by my first name."

The prefect is well aware of this 'good talk' Tsuna mention. Now Hibari is boiling inside. So they DO have other times alone huh? He's dying to know what this is all about.

"Talk huh? What kind of things did you…?" Hibari was interrupted by the smaller boy's giggle. Tsuna is currently playing with the small yellow fluff ball on his shoulder.

"Come to think of it…" Tsuna remarks, "I barely get a chance to touch Hi-bird. Now that I have the opportunity, I realized that it's so much softer than what I have anticipated." He offers Hibari a cute playful smile. "Hibari-san sure takes a good care of his pet."

"…"

Something is very wrong… It is as if the inside of him just do a summersault. Of the unexplained phenomenon, blood rushed to his face by just looking at that bright smile.

Hibari raise a palm and… drop it on Tsuna's face before looking away quickly.

"Eh?!"

"Shi…" Hibari mutters.

Tsuna isn't certain if he has just imagined it. But every time they walk, it's like the gap between them seems to decrease, little by little. It is as if the taller boy waited for him more when they walk together.

Like always, Hibari shows no mercy when it comes to fighting. His attacks are fast and devastating. Tsuna have a hard time countering each blow. And due to his false dodge, he twisted his ankle while landing.

Tsuna isn't sure if he could call this a blessing that their training hour for the day is almost up. Had he hurt his leg earlier, he is sure that Hibari will make him continue fighting, despite his condition.

"Oww…" It does hurt, but getting bitten to death in this helpless state sounds worst.

"…Where does it hurt?" A calm, emotionless tone asks him.

To the younger boy complete surprise, his Cloud Guardian even scoots down and took a hold of his ankle.

For some reason, those simple touch sends an odd electric waves through his body. Tsuna was suddenly reminded of what's happen in the kitchen and he couldn't help blushing.

"I-it's alright Hibari-san! T-this is not a big deal!" He stutters trying to pull his leg back.

"Just keeps quite." The older boy states flatly as he proceeds to taking off Tsuna's shoe.

Amidst the silence, it's strange that it didn't feel too awkward like it usually did. The younger boy smiled happily to himself seeing his improvement not only with the Mist Guardian, but the Cloud Guardian as well. He's risking his life approaching and talking to them has not been a waste.

Hibari narrows his eyes at the grinning boy. "What with that smile, herbivore, aren't you hurt?"

Tsuna scratch his cheek with his finger nervously. "Well…, you see, I've never seen you this way before. And I guess I'm kindda happy that we are eventually friends." His sweet smile widens.

"…"

For a few seconds, it's like time has stop moving. Hibari has gone dead still. His already expressionless face gets even more unearthly. Tsuna can't help but wonder what's wrong.

What he didn't expect to come is a hard squeeze on his ankle.

"O-Ouch!!!" Tsuna squawk at the top of his voice in pain. Tear brimming at the side of his eyes.

"I've never said that I'm your friend."

* * *

The gap between them have indeed becoming smaller and smaller. On their way back to the mansion, despite the fact that Tsuna hurt his foot really badly (a part of the main reason is because of the squeeze, Hibari has wrapped a sock around his ankle for him, but that didn't help much), he is walking behind like usual.

The Cloud Guardian suddenly stopped, making Tsuna bumped onto his hard back.

"Eh?" Surprise, Tsuna wonders why the taller boy stopped. He isn't sure if he should say sorry too. It's not his fault, right?

However, as soon as the Cloud Guardian turns around to meet him, Tsuna came to the conclusion that apologizing is the best idea in the world.

Panicked, the brown hair boy stutter, "S-sor…"

"You're walking way too slow." Hibari said in an emotionless expression but Tsuna could sharply sense irritation.

"Hiiii! Sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna shut his eyes tight, expecting a blow to come sooner or later.

But nothing came. When Tsuna open his eyes, his senpai have already lowers himself in front of him. His back facing Tsuna.

"Huh?" The younger boy is confused.

Hibari bid, "Don't make me wait, Sawada, just hop up."

"A-alright!" No need for further encouragement, the young boss compiles. He hesitatingly places both hands on either side of the older boy's strong shoulders.

It looks like the Cloud Guardian has had enough of Tsuna's hazy behavior. He promptly grabs the brown hair boy's hand and pull at it, making Tsuna's chest collide with Hibari's back.

"Aa!!"

Before he knows it, he is already riding on his senpai's back.

Hibari gave a small smirk. "Let's head back already."

* * *

Peaw! This I really have lots of fun writing this chapter!

All thanks Peppers_green for being my beta! XD Thankyou very much!!!! I'm proof an awful writer. I hope after her help, from this chapter on will be easier for everyone to read. ^^

This whole chapter is 1827 concentration, which is surprisingly really really fun!! XD

Hopes you enjoy! Do tell me what you think.


End file.
